This can't be hapening!
by JAM151992
Summary: After a drunken night, and a mistake Emmett’s parents tell him he needs to grow up and send him to an all boys military style school. Where he meets the principals daughter Rosalie Hale. All Human! Later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

After a drunken night, and a mistake Emmett's parents tell him he needs to grow up and send him to an all boys military style school. Where he meets the principals daughter Rosalie Hale. All Human! Later lemons.

_EmPOV: _

" Emmett get your ass down here your missing all the fun" my friend Mike yelled at me through the phone.

" Look dude, I want to go down there, but I'm grounded coz of last time. My rents were so mad I don't know what they will do if I sneak out and they catch me" I said

Mike laughed " Dude your scared of your parent, your such a pussy" he said. Oh no he didn't just call me a pussy.

" Fine! I'll be down there in ten" I hung up the phone. God Mike was a dick. I got up off my bed where I had been laying and locked my bedroom door. I put on a tight black T-shirt and baggy jeans and then jumped out of my window. I had had plenty of experience with sneaking out, this wasn't any different.

I got into my car, which I parked far enough away from the house the my parents wouldn't hear it if I started the engine. I drove down to the pub, where me and my friend were regulars. The last time I had come home drunk on a school night, which was a rule that my parents had set as something not to happen. They grounded me and said that there would be huge consequences if I snuck out and came home drunk. But Mike called me a pussy and I wasn't just going to take that/

I parked my car and walked into the pub, all of my mates were sitting in our usual table, I went and joined them. " Hey Guy! Ready to be out drunken..who wants to beat against me tonight?" they all knew that I could hold my alcohol a lot better then any of them, plus I was like twice there size, I wasn't fat it was all muscle.

They guys looked at one another and shook there heads, I laughed and looked at Mike " Now whos the pussy?" I said.

" I'm not a pussy!" Mike said trying to defend himself " I'll take on the challenge, what do you have in mind?" he said.

I chuckled, I knew that I could beat his ass at this, I always did " First one to finish 6 shots, wins"

" Whats the prize?" Mike said.

" If I win you buy all of my drink for the night, if you win I buy all of yours" I said.

" Your on!" Mike said.

A crowd of people had started to gather around the table now, we ordered 6 tequila shots each and set them out in two rows. I looked a Mike trying to intimidate him, I think it worked because he looked shit scared.

I looked over at a hot girl the was standing by us watching " Hey Sweety, do you think you can gives us a count of three to start" I said.

She nodded " Sure", and moved closer to the table.

" Ok Boy, one….two….three….DRINK!!"

I picked up each shot and downed them.

One.

Two.

Three.

" DRINK, DRINK, DRINK" the crowed encouraged us.

Four.

I looked at Mike, I was two drinks ahead of him.

Five.

" Give up Mike, I've won this!" I said.

Six! I threw the shot glass down on the table

" And that's how it's done Mike!" I said.

I turned to the girl that counted us in, " Thanks for your help"

" No problem, You want to go somewhere quieter?" she said.

I nodded " sure"

She lead me out the back of the pub, and into one of the toilets, I pushed her up against the wall and we made out.

Half an hour later I went back to my mates, who were still all sitting around the table.

I looked over at Mike " Mike I'll have a beer" I said.

Mike grumbled but got up and came back a minute later with my beer. After the 6th beer I lost count of how many I had. I heard a guy talking about how good his car was and how fast he could get it to go. I got up and drunkenly walked over too him,

" Yo! Dude! I bet my car can go faster then yours. Coz yours is a piece of crap" I said.

The guy looked at me " You really think that? How about a race and I'll prove you wrong" he said.

" Your on!" I said.

" EVERYONE OUTSIDE THERE'S GOING TO BE A RACE!!" someone yelled. Me and the other guy headed outside.

" How ever can drive the fastest up to the old church and back wins" the guy said.

" Ok, I hope your ready to get an ass kicking" I said, and got into my car.

The girl I had been making out with before, I don't even know her name, stood in between our two cars with her bra that she was using as a flag.

" On your marks!"

" Get set!" I revved my engine.

" GO!!" she screamed, dropping her bra to the floor.

I raced through the town, trying to think of the quickest way to get to the old church. The quickest way I knew was going past the police station, surly the police wouldn't notice me going past.

The other guy turned his car to go the other way to the old church, Hell yeah! If I get past the station I would win this! My car screamed past the station, and no cops came out, I didn't hear and sirens. Yep I had definitely won this!

I got about another 5 miles down the road, then I heard them, FUCK! You have got to be joking me. There was a police car right behind me. SHIT! SHIT! I was so dead. Mum and dad were defiantly going to find out now.

I pulled my car over to the side of the road, and the police officer got out of his car and came over to my window, I rolled it down. " Do you realise how fast you were going?" he said.

" Err, about 200" shit shit, my voice sounded all slurred.

"Driving while under the influence of alcohol, I'm going to have to take you down town, please step out of the car" I got out of the car, and the officer put hand cuffs on my wrists. Then he lead me back to the police car and I got into the back. When he got me back to the station the questions started.

"How old are you? Whats your name? where do you live? And who are your parent?" the officer said.

" 17, Emmett Mcarty, 12 Huston Street, Marie and Jason Mcarty" I said.

The officer nodded and wrote the details down, he then made me take a breath test to see how much alcohol I had.

" Twice the legal limit" he frowned and shook his head. He then lead me to a cell and locked me in it. " I'm calling your parents" he walked off.

I sat on the uncomfortable bed in the cell, shti what was I going to say to my parents? I was going to be grounded for life an they are going to take everything away from me.

About half an hour later the officer came back and unlocked my cell. " Your parents have come to pick you up", I nodded and walked out of the cell. Out in the front office of the police station my parents were standing there both with very disappointed looks on there faces. " Get in the car, now" my dad said in a very stern voice. I looked down and walked out to the car.

They both got in the car after me and didn't say anything. When we got back to the house I got out of the car " Emmett, wait in the lounge for us please" my dad said using that stern voice again. I was in shit. I went into the lounge room and waited for them.

About 5 or so minutes later they came into the room and sat down on the couch across from me, " Emmett we are very disappointed with what you did tonight." my mum said.

" I know, I'm really sorry" I said really meaning it.

" Emmett we don't know what to do anymore, we have tried everything to get you to see reason. We didn't want to have to turn to this option, but you have to grow up son. You need to stop acting like a kid. We decided that you can't do that in here with your reputation. So we are sending you to a military school, you will be coming back here in the holidays. But your mother and I think this will be the best thing for you" my dad said. Was he serious, did he just say they were sending me to military school? Shit yes he did.

" Dad you can't be serious, I'll try to do better I promise, just give me a chance" I begged, there was no way on earth I was going to a military school.

" We have given you a chance Emmett, in fact we have given you a lot of chances to improve, but this is our last option" my dad said.

" We're doing this because we love and care about you Emmett" my mum said, bullshit if they loved me they wouldn't send me to military school.

" Whatever" I got up and walked upstairs to my room, went into it and slammed the door shut. Fuck this, they couldn't seriously be sending me to military school. This was a load of bullshit.

I lay on my bed and fell asleep dreading the next day.

_**OK, I had this idea come into my mind about the whole military school thing. And I hope you all like the idea!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews!! I decided to focus this chapter on Rosalie. **_

_RPOV: _

" WHAT? Mum are you serious? You want us to go and live on a military school campus!!!" I was in absolute shock that mum would even think of that. Yeah she had been dating Carlisle for about a year now, but she could seriously be asking me to move onto the campus of the military school for boys that he ran.

" Rose, you know how I feel about him, will you do this for me? Once you see his house you will change your mind, Rose it's huge your bedroom would be twice the size of the one that you have now. You should see the size of the wardrobe in the room and you don't have to go into the school, the house is on the boundaries of the campus you don't have to go any closer too it." my mum Esme was begging me to move up there, I sighed. She really was in love with Carlisle and I hadn't seen her as happy as she has been with him ever. " Ok mum" I said.

" Really! OMG thank you Rose!" she hugged me, sometimes my mum acted like a love struck teenager. But she really was the best mum ever, she was even going to dump Carlisle when I first met him if I didn't approve of him. But he really is a great guy and I could even see him as my step dad in the future, which I knew was going to happen anytime soon. I would have to ask him about that, he owed me after last valentines day when I gave him great ideas for what to do with mum. They ended up going for a picnic in her favourite garden and he bought her rose's.

" Well Rose, he said we can move in as soon as we want to, so when your ready let me know" mum said with a smile.

" Well mum I go back to school next week, so how about before then?" I said.

She looked at me and her smile grew wider " Really? So soon! Are you sure Rose?" she said.

" Yes mum, plus I'm really looking forward to that huge wardrobe! So you can call him or something that ask when we can start to bring our things over to his house" I said.

Mum picked up her mobile, " Ok, I'll call him and check if that ok" she said, then dialled his number and walked out of my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, a change would be nice I guess.

I wonder what the military boys are like, probably all stuck up and weird. Plus I wont have to go anywhere near them, as mum had said the house is on the edge of the campus and none of the boys are aloud up there without permission.

I picked up my mobile and frowned, no messages odd. This was one of the first days of the holidays that I had actually been home all day, Alice, my best friend, has been dragging me out shopping almost everyday. Along with Bella, my other best friend, who hated shopping, I guess Bella talked Alice out of shopping today.

Last summer I had spent almost every day out with my x boyfriend, James, we dated for almost a year, which was the longest relationship I have ever been in. But he ended up being a jerk, like all the other guys I had dated before him, so I made the decision that I am not going to date a guy just because he is on the football team anymore. Surprisingly since I dumped James at the start of summer holidays I have been single. My summer has been perfect just hanging out with Ali and Bella.

There was a knock on my door, which pulled me out of my thoughts, " Come in" I said. Mum came into the room.

" I just got off the phone with Carlisle, he said we can bring our stuff over there whenever we want, he can't wait to have us move in. So I've got some boxes for you to start putting your things in" she brought some boxes into my room " Carlisle is going to come around here tonight and bring his truck so that we can take some things over to his house. He's going to make dinner for us tonight, so that we can start getting settled in and you can have a look around. If you change you mind about this Rose I want you too let me know straight away" Mum had this awful habit of babbling.

" Mum, I think this is a good idea and I can't wait to move into the house" I said with a smile.

" Ok Rose, well he's going to be here in a couple of hours, so get some of your things together in the box's" mum said and then left my room.

I got up off my bed and opened my wardrobe, this was going to take awhile to pack into boxes. I pulled out my mobile and called Alice's number her and Bella would always help me when I needed it. " Hey Rose, whats up?" Alice said.

" Hey Alice, you know how we have been talking lately about when mum and Carlisle are going to move in together? Well it's official now, so I'm packing all my stuff up to take it over there. Do you think you and Bella can come over and help me?"

" Oh that's awesome! Yeah we will be over there in like ten minutes" she said and then hung up. I put my mobile back down and looked back at my wardrobe, I started to take the clothes out and put them in a box. I turned my stereo on and danced around my room while folding clothes and putting them in the box.

My door opened and Alice and Bella came into my room shutting the door behind them. Alice skipped over to me, Alice was completely opposite of me in the way that she looked, Alice had short spiky brown hair and she was short and very petit, she had big green eyes. Alice kind of looked like a pixie. Bella was taller then Alice, but not a tall as me, and she had big brown eyes and long brown hair. People didn't understand why we all hung around together because we are all so different, but we didn't care we are great friends, have been ever since our mums met at a parenting thing.

Alice looked at my wardrobe " This is going to be so much fun!! You have to let me help you decorate your new room, and we have to buy new clothes for your new wardrobe!" Alice was practically jumping up and down with excitement, she loves anything to do with fashion or design.

" Ok Ali, but for now can we just get everything out of my wardrobe" We all started at my wardrobe, Bella had a horrified look on her face. " We have to get everything out of here?" she asked.

I nodded " Yep, look guys I know this is going to take a long time. You can go home if you want"

" NO!" Bella and Alice said at the same time " We're hear to help Rose, if you did this on your own it would take hours" Bella said.

" Plus, it will give you a chance to go through all of your clothes! We need to chuck out all of last seasons things anyway" Alice added.

" Ok", I went over to the stereo and turned the music up louder, we danced around my room taking everything out of my closet. Alice went through all of my clothes and made a pile of things to get rid off, and Bella and I folded everything and put all the clothes into the box.

A couple of hours later we were done, we put everything into boxes. The only things left in my room was the things that wouldn't fit into a box, like my bed. The three of us collapsed on my bed. " Well that wasn't so bad" Bella said.

" What do you mean wasn't so bad? I got to go through all of Rose's clothes, I've been trying to get her to let me do that for months", Bella and I laughed. " I wouldn't be laughing Bella, your room is next" Alice said.

" Epp, Alice my room is fine" Bella said.

" That's what you think, just wait, I will make it 50 times better" Alice said.

There was a knock at my door " Come in" the three of us said at the same time and then giggled. Mum walked into the room with Carlisle following behind her. " Hey Bella and Alice" she smiled and then looked at me "Are all your things ready Rose?" she said.

I nodded "Yep".

" I brought a couple of the boys over from the school to help with getting all of your things into the truck, We already put Esme's things in the truck, and all the other things that she wants to come to the house. So we're just waiting on your things Rose. Can I let the boys into your room to take the boxes out to the truck?" he said, Carlisle was so nice always checking to make sure I was ok with everything that was going on.

" That's awesome Carlisle! Yeah let them in to come and get the boxes. Can Alice and Bella come and help me set up my room?" I asked.

" Sure Rose, all of your friends are welcome over anytime. It's going to be your house as well and I want you too feel as at home as possible. Alice and Bella can stay for dinner if they want as well?" Carlisle said.

" That would be really nice Carlisle" Bella said.

Alice nodded, " Yeah thanks".

Carlisle left and came back a minute later with two boys, I was shocked I thought military school boys would be all hair shaved and lots of cargo prints. But they looked normal, wait scratch that they looked better then normal. Both of the boys had muscle, god I love a boy with muscles, one had bronzy coloured hair and the other had blonde hair. They were both incredibly hot. I noticed the bronze haired boy looing at Bella, who turned bright red when she noticed that that he was looking at her. Alice was looking at the blonde haired boy with an interested look on her face.

" This is Edward and Jasper, boys this is Rosalie" Carlisle indicated to me " Bella" he indicated to Bella "and Alice" he indicated to Alice.

" Hello Rosalie, Alice and Bella" Edward made eye contact with Bella, ok what was that about?.

" Hello" Jasper said timidly.

" Hey Edward and Jasper" the three of us said together.

The two boys and Carlisle then took all of my boxes out to the truck.

Once all of the boxes were in the truck the two boys got into it and drove off, to Carlisle house I presumed. Bella, Alice and I got into my car. Carlisle and Mum got into mums car. I followed behind them. " They were cute, don't you think? And the look Edward was giving you Bella" I looked at Alice " and I have never seen you look at a guy like that before, do you have a crush on Jasper" I said.

I looked at Bella in my rear vision mirror, she was bright red, and didn't say anything.

" He just seems interesting" Alice shrugged " I haven't met or seen anyone like that before" Alice said.

We drove up a long drive way with lots of trees, around a bend there were less trees and there was a huge clearing. In front of us was a mansion, which Carlisle had now pared in front of, I parked my car behind his and my mouth dropped open. I looked at Bella and Alice who had mirrored my look of shock, " This is where I'm going to live, OMG" I said.

Alice and Bella nodded. This idea of living with Carlisle just kept getting better and better.

We got out of the car, and walked over to mum and Carlisle, "What so you think?" Carlisle asked me.

" It's amazing Carlisle, but where is the school?"

" You can't see the school from here, it's how the house is set up to be, the school is just down the hill, I usually drive down there in the mornings" Carlisle said.

I nodded " ok, well that makes sense"

Carlisle opened the front door and we all went inside the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside, the house had a welcoming feel to it, I looked around, Mum is an interior designer, and she had decorated Carlisle's house, that is how they met.

" Do you want a tour or would you girls like to explore on your own?" Carlisle asked.

" um, We might just explore on our own" I said, I couldn't wait to explore this place.

" Ok, I'll just show you where your room is Rose, and from there you girls can just look around. Come down into the kitchen when you are hungry, it's the third door down the hall" , he pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Carlisle lead us up the stairs, " I know how much your like a view, so I thought you might like a room in the third story. But if you don't like it let me know and you can pick a different room." he said.

Carlisle lead us up onto the third floor and opened the first door to the right, he stood aside to let me into the room. I walked into the room and gasped, I turned around in a circle it was absolutely beautiful.

I walked over to the huge window that covered a whole wall in the room. The view was beautiful, it overlooked the school and behind it was rolling mountains, the view was exquisite. There were purple curtains with lace at the bottom hanging at the sides of the huge window, I turned around to face the room, there was a four poster bed, a makeup table with a mirror and chair, a desk, s bedside table and there were fairy lights all over the room. There was double doors on the opposite side of the room from the window, I went over too the doors and opened them, it was a huge wardrobe at least half the size of the huge room. There two chairs and a coffee table in the wardrobe, a wall that was set up like a massive shoe rack and there was hangers for lots of clothes and there was a large chest of draws for underwear and things. There was a huge mirror at the back of the room, I walked over to the mirror there was a door handle on the mirror I opened it, and there was a bathroom behind it.

In the bathroom was a huge spa, shower, sink with a big bench and mirror and a toilet. I walked back out into the bedroom, and hugged Carlisle, "Thankyou so much, this is amazing!" .

"No problem Rose" he smiled, he seemed genuinely happy that I was happy, he was like the father that I never had. All my fears about living here vanished, I knew that I was going to be happy. Carlisle and mum went out of the room, leaving Alice, Bella and me to sought through my things and talk.

" So, what do you guys think" I looked at Bella and Alice who had matching shocked looks on there faces.

" Rose this place is amazing, and I am so jealous of that wardrobe, it's almost the same size as mine!" Alice said with a giggle.

I laughed, no one would ever be able to beat the size of Alice's wardrobe, it almost like she has her own mall.

" This is nice Rose, and huge" Bella said with a smile. I swear I am never going to meat anyone as caring, positive and kind as Bella.

I sat on my new four poster bed, deciding that we could unpack my stuff later, or tomorrow.

" Omg! I didn't realise that military school boys could be so hot" I said.

Bella nodded, she always gets uncomfortable when we have discussions about hot boys, I don't know why.

" Yeah, I really want to talk to that Jasper guy, I think I'll give him my number next time I see him" Alice said.

" Yeah that's a good idea" I looked out the window a car had pulled up out the front of the house, and a very muscular guy stepped out of the car, I couldn't see his face but something about him made me continue to stare.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter!! Please review and let me know what you thought!! Next chapter is going to be from Emmett's point of view, and might change to Rose's I haven't decided yet. Also, I promise that Rose and Emmett will meet in the next chapter. **_

_**Please review!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_EmPOV: _

I awoke the next day and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. What was going to happen when I get downstairs? Maybe they changed there minds about sending me to military school. I sighed got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, mum was standing at the stove making pancakes just like every other Saturday morning, well that was a good sign. I looked around dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper, neither of them acknowledged that I had entered the room. Mum took a plate stacked with pancakes to the table and sat it in the middle, then sat down, I went over to the table and sat down as well.

Both my parents looked at me " Have you thought about our discussion last nigh Emmett?" my dad said.

I looked at him " Er, kind of, why?" I said. Ok this was weird, what are they up to?

" Well I called the school this morning and they are expecting you there tonight. If you chose not to go then they will come and get you. You will still come back here in the holidays. " he said. Fuck no! this was crazy, I thought they had changed there minds. Well you know what, I'm not going to give them the pleasure of feeling like they have won this. I'm going to go quietly and make the most of this fucking military school and who knows it could be kind of fun.

" Fine" I said, taking a couple of pancakes off the pile and putting them on my plate. I quickly ate then went upstairs, I opened my closet, what the hell am I meant to bring with me to military school? I'll just pack what I would usually pack when I go anywhere. I put clothes, iPod, laptop, some books that I've been planning to read for ages and a few other things into my bag.

After packing I walked out of my bedroom and down to my dads office, I knocked on the door. "Come in Emmett" I opened the door and went into the office, both of my parents were in there.

" I was just wondering how I'm meant to get to this place, So, where is it?" I said, I didn't really want to talk to the people that were sending me off to a military school.

Dad explained where the school was, "Could you sit down for a minute Emmett, your mother and I want tot talk to you", I groaned, great what now? I sat down.

" What?"

" We just want to make sure that you know that we both still love you Emmett, and that we are only sending you away to this school because we don't know what else to do." my mother said. Yeah right, if they loved my they would give me another chance.

" You are 17 Emmett, you need to grow up and stop acting like a kid, you need to think about where you want to go in life. I think this school will help you. I went there when I was your age too you know" dad said. Wait what? He went to this school? If he had been to military school then why was he sending me to one? There meant to be super tough on you and give you hardly any freedom, aren't they? If they are like that and dad had been to one then why did he want to send me to one? I gave my dad a confused look.

He sighed " I'm just saying I reacted the same way as you when your grandparents sent me there, but keep an open mind to it Emmett."

" Right, whatever, I'm going to leave in about half an hour" I walked out of the office and back down to my bedroom. I pulled out a map and looked up how the hell to get to this place.

I picked up my mobile and called Mike " Hey Em, what's up dude?" Mike said.

" Er, not much, well actually a lot. My rents are sending me to military school, I have to leave in like" I looked at my watch " ten minutes".

" What the fuck dude? Military school! Why?".

" I got busted last night by the cops, they called my rents, and well it all lead to them sending me to military school" I said.

" Right, well give me a call when you get back and we can go drinking again" he hung up. God Mike is such a jackass, well I guess I can't talk. I frowned, god I really do need to change the way I act.

I went downstairs and into the lounge room where both of my parents were sitting on the couch waiting for me. " Well I'm going to head off now" I said, it was kind of awkward.

Mum got up off the couch and hugged me and dad shook my hand. " We're going to miss you Emmett, be good please" mum said.

" Bye" I walked out the front door and down to my car, which I got in. I took one last look at the house then started my car and drove off down the driveway.

After three hours of driving I turned a corner and drove up a driveway with lots of trees on the side of the road. The road bended and around the bend all the trees cleared and in front of me there was a mansion. I guess this place was the place that the principal lived in, I pulled up out the front of the house and got out of my car. The front door opened and a man with slicked back blonde hair come out, " Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen the principal of Cullen's Military School for boys, You must be Emmett Mcarty?" was he serious, this guy didn't look like what I expected a military school principal to look like, maybe dad was right and I did need to keep and open mind about this place.

I nodded " Yes Mr. Cullen, I'm Emmett Mcarty" Mr. Cullen put his hand out for me to shake, and I shook it.

" Well Emmett, I'll take you down to the school. It's a rule here that you are not aloud to come up to the house unless you've been instructed too. Like tonight we thought it would be easier if you came up to the house when you go there because we weren't entirely sure what time you would get here. I'll just get my car and you can get into yours and follow me down to the school" he said, and then walked around to the side of the house were a black Mercedes was parked, he got into it, I got back into my car and followed him down a little road. The school came into view it looked just like another school, but a lot bigger.

I followed Carlisle down the ramp that lead to the underground car park, and parked my car and got out of it. I opened the boot and took my bag out, then walked over to Carlisle, who was waiting for me by his car. " Follow me" he said.

I followed Carlisle out of the car park and down the path. " This is a list of all of your classes and there times" he handed me a list of my classes, which was pretty much the same as the one from my old school " and this is your training list" he handed me another list that had times really early in the morning with different training exercises. They varied depending on the day, " You will also have different schedules in the afternoons that will be given to you during your last class during the day. You will learn how to use a different weaponed in the afternoons each term, there will also be theory on that weaponed that you will be tested on. It's all in this guide" he handed me a folder " Weekends are free for you too do what ever you like." he said.

We walked up to one of the buildings and went inside, there was a long hall with lots of door, we continued until about half way down the hall. " This is your room" he handed me a key, " You have the room to yourself, tomorrow feel free to do what ever you like, but there will be no excuses for not being up and ready on Monday morning. Rules are very important to us here Emmett, and you are required to respect them, there is a list in the folder I gave you. See you Monday morning Emmett", Carlisle walked down the hall and disappeared out the door.

I turned to and opened the door to my room, I turned the light on and went inside, it wasn't what I expected. The room was quite large about the same size as my room back home, and there was a double bed. Hell yes! This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, except the fact that I had to get up at four in the morning every week day, but I'll just have to get used to that.

I got into the bed and fell asleep.

_RPOV: _

Carlisle had been gone about an hour now, he went down to the school to show the new guy, Emmett Mcarty his name was, down to the school. I was regretting not going down there to meet him now, gah! Why was I feeling like this? I had barely even seen this guy let alone know him. He probably was just like all the other guys I have dated, jerks, or maybe he was even worse he could be anything.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Flashback _

" _Mum, I'm going down to James. It's his birthday and I'm going to surprise him! I'll be back later tonight!" I said skipping downstairs, I have been planning this for almost the entire semester. I had planned to go to James's house give him his present, tickets to see his favourite band and then, after about an hour of making out I was going to take him down to Eric's house where we had a party planned for James. The best thing was he had no idea what we had planned! _

"_Ok Rose, just don't be home to late" mum said as I run out the door and too my car. I got into it and drove down to James's house. _

_I got to his house, the door was open and I knew his parents were out, so I just went straight inside. I went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. " James it's me, can I come in?" _

" _Oh Hey Rose" he opened his bedroom door, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, " Happy Birthday" I said. _

_He smiled, " Thanks Rose, but I wasn't expecting you" _

" _This was a surprise" I said smiling and handed him his present. He opened it and smiled. _

" _Wow, concert tickets, thanks babe! But you know you didn't have to get me anything. All I want is you" I smiled, that was so sweet of him, then I felt James hands sliding up my thighs and he pulled me closer to him. Damn it, I knew it could be too good to be true. How many times do I have to tell him, I'm not ready. _

_I pushed James away from me, " James I told you, I'm not ready yet" I said. _

_James wrapped his arms around my waist " But babe it's my birthday, don't you want to make me happy on my birthday?" he said in his seductive and slightly sooky voice that always got me to give in. " You know you want to Rose". _

_What the fuck, I told him that I wasn't ready yet couldn't he get that through his head, but that look on his face. No, I wasn't going to do this until I am ready. _

" _No James, I'm not ready and when I am trust me you will be the first to know. But I'm not ready yet" I said. _

" _Fine Rose, if you want to do this that way", he pushed me up against the wall and ripped my dress up to my waist. I cried " James No!". I kneed him in the crock, " It's over James you asshole!" I screamed at him and ran out of the house. _

_I got into my car and drove until I had to pull over because I couldn't see through my tears. If he loves me then why did he try to do that to me? I had been so wrong about James. _

_end flashback _

__________________________________________________________________________

I sighed and laid down on my new bed, he wasn't James and I have to stop thinking that all guys are like him because they aren't. I need to get over this, and stop letting James effect my life. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Bella and Alice came back into my bedroom, they had gone downstairs to eat dinner, I had decided to skip it because I didn't feel hungry and I needed some time to think. " Esme made a chocolate cake, so we brought you a piece up" Bella said handing me a plate with a piece of chocolate cake. I hadn't told them what had happened with James, in fact I hadn't told anyone. But I felt that it was best this way, they didn't been to know what he tired to do to me.

"Thanks" I took the cake and picked at it, not really feeling like eating. " I'm really tired guys I think I might go to bed. Will go and see if Carlisle is back and check what room you can stay in" I got up off the bed and went to go and find Carlisle, Bella and Alice followed me.

We found Carlisle and my mum in the lounge room watching a movie, " Hey Carlisle, it's a bit late so Bella and Alice are going to stay the night, What room can they stay in?" I asked.

" The room next to yours is set up with two beds, I knew that you girls always stay at each others places to I set up the room for you" he said, wow he really was trying to make me feel at home.

I smiled " Thank you Carlisle, Night mum night Carlisle"

" Thanks Carlisle" Bella and Alice said. We then headed up stairs Alice and Bella went into the spare room, which was set up nicely for both of them, and I went into my room and shut the door.

I put on my pyjama's and fell straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, I had a feeling like there was a huge hole inside of me, like something was missing, and I have no idea what was causing that. I am happy aren't I? I have two of the greatest friends in the world, a loving mother and Carlisle was becoming more of a father figure by the day. I have this new beautiful house, but something was missing.

I sighed and got out of bed, then went downstairs in my pyjama's. I went into the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the breakfast table eating. " Nice of you to finally wake up, we were wondering if you were ever going to get out of bed" Alice said.

" huh? What time is it?" Alice always gets up early so she was probably being over the top.

" It's 10:00, your wasting valuable time Rose, that we could be spending shopping", I laughed, everything had to do with shopping to Alice. Besides 10:00 wasn't that late.

I looked at Carlisle " Are we aloud to go and have a look around the school today?"

" Hmm, I'm fine with that, most of the boys will be in town, but you'll have to make sure it's ok with Esme" he said. Yay! Looks like Carlisle is going to let me get away with anything so far.

Mum looked at me " I'm fine with that, just be careful girls" she said. Gosh she worries to much.

Bella, Alice and I went upstairs got ready, went back downstairs and walked out the front door. " So, I was thinking we should walk to the school it's not that far and I think that would be easier then taking the car", I said to Bella and Alice.

" Sounds good" Alice said, skipping next to me.

Bella groaned " Fine" she said, I laughed Bella always found a way to complain about any sought of exercise.

The school came into view it looked nice, not what I would have thought a military school would look like it looked like any other school, just cleaner and bigger. There weren't many people out the front of the school, I guess Carlisle way right when he said not many people would be here today.

We walked around the back of the school, here you could tell that it wasn't just a normal school. There was a lot of obstacle stuff set up. There were a few different onces set up around the yard.

I turned around and had a look at the building from the back, that's when I noticed them. Jasper and Edward the two guys that had helped bring mine and mums things up here approaching the three of us. But there was another guy with them, my eyes were focused on his face, he was incredibly hot, but it wasn't his looks that caught my eye about him. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't place, but it maybe me continue to stare at him, wanting to know more. His eyes were locked on mine as well, it was like no one else existed and it was just the two of us here.

" Earth to Rose, we're talking to you" Alice was waving her hands in from on my face.

I reluctantly took my eyes of the guy to look at Alice " Yeah. Sorry what?"

_**Ok, so that's chapter three! Please let me know what you thought about it!! I now have my sister, reading over the chapter before I update them, So I would like to say a big thanks to her for her help!! And I hope that all the little errors are now minimal in the story now. **_

_**Next chapter will be up really soon hopefully! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_EmPOV_

I awoke early that morning, my first morning at military school, well it is the weekend and we get to do what ever the fuck we want. I was really looking forward to that, the place was not what I had expected it to be so far, Mr Cullen was nothing what I expected, he didn't seem like an uptight military dude.

I got up out of bed, put some clothes on and went out into the hall. I looked up and down the hall and couldn't see anyone, damn I wonder where the food is around here. I walked out of the building that my room was in and down the path past the other dorm buildings.

I saw a big sign that said, cafeteria, Hell Yeah! I found the food. I walked into the building it was pretty much deserted. I went over to the self serve breakfast bar, yum, there was heaps of different kinds of food here. I piled my plate up with, bacon, toast, hash browns, and a few other things.

I looked around the room, now where too sit, there is no way on hell that I'm stilling by myself. I spotted two guys sitting at a table talking quietly, I shrugged and walked over to there table. " Hey, I'm Emmett Mcarty, I'm new, and taken this seat" I said and sat down. I hate small talk, it's so stupid.

The two guys looked at me, the first thing I noticed was that they didn't have there heads shaved, thank god, I would still be able to keep my hair. " Err ok, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is" he gestured to the other guy " Jasper Whitlock", the Jasper guy half smiled and nodded " Hello" he said, and I started to eat.

" So, how long have you two been here?" I asked, I wanted to get as much information out of them, so I knew what happened around here.

" We've both been here for four years" Jasper said, I nodded. This was a bit awkward, I don't know what to say to these two guys, they aren't anything like the guys I'm used to hanging around with at my old school. But hey I get along with everyone so I wasn't going to let some military guys change that, they had to have a non uptight side, I just needed to get them to show it.

It was silent for a couple of minutes "So, do you think that you two can show me around this place?" I asked.

" Sure, We can go now if you want?" Edward said.

I shoved my last piece of bacon in my mouth " Sounds good". we then all got up from the table and went outside. We went out the back of the school, in front of us was obstacle courses set up. Pfft I would be able to do them easily, this was going to be so easy, maybe even a little fun.

" Well this is where we do most of our training" Jasper gestured to the obstacle courses. " And….wait what are they doing here?" I looked over to where Jasper was looking, there were three girls with there backs to us looking at the obstacle course.

" I don't know" Edward frowned and started to walk over to the girls, I followed.

" Are they your girl friends or something?" I asked, they seemed pretty protective over these girls.

" No, the blond, Rosalie, just moved into the main house and the other two are her friends Bella and Alice" Edward said.

"Oh" was all I said. The girls turned around to look at the building, I looked at the blond haired girl. Fuck she was hot! She looked like a girl that you would see on the cover of a playboy magazine. I looked her up and down, my eyes caught hers, her eyes were a gorgeous deep blue, I have never seen anyone with eyes like that. There was a sadness in her eyes that made me want to find out what ever that sadness was and make it better.

The little black haired girl started waving her hands in front of Rosalie's face, " Earth to Rose, we're talking to you".

I took my eyes off her and looked down at the ground, what had just happened there, I have never looked at any girl like that before. I frowned this place was changing me already, I don't know what to think. But there was one thing I did know, I wanted this girl ,Rosalie, and I was going to what ever I needed to do to get her.

" Yeah. Sorry what?" Rosalie said to the little girl, Alice I think her name was. God Rosalie's voice was amazing.

Alice put her hands on her hips " I said, what do you think about us all going to the movies as a group tonight?" she sounded annoyed.

" Um, no I think I'll just stay at the house, I still have a lot of unpacking to do" she said.

Alice looked at her and frowned " Rose come, please, you can't just stay locked up in that house. You need to come out with us" she pleaded.

Rosalie sighed " Fine".

Alice turned and looked at me, it was the first time I had really looked at her, she looked a lot like a pixie. " Your coming to Emmett" wait what? I don't remember telling her my name. Maybe Jasper or Edward mentioned it before.

" Ok" I said, it would be a good excuse to get to know Rosalie more.

" Well we will see you three at six out the front of the cinemas, and don't be late!" Alice said, this chick can be scary and she seemed to say everything that she thinks. I looked at Rosalie she was standing there staring off into the distance looking bored. " We have to go now, see you later boys" Alice said, then all three girls walked off.

I spent the rest of the day talking to Jasper and Edward, turned out they are guys I think that I'll be really good mates with. They are different to Mike back home, but Mike was an asshole.

At about 4 we all went back to our room to get ready for the night, most of my things were still in my suitcase, so it was hard trying to find something to wear. I ended up wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. I flopped down on my bed and turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, but I couldn't stop thinking of Rosalie, I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about her.

________________________________________________________________________

_RPOV:_

I passed in front of the mirror in my wardrobe, I couldn't get this Emmett guy out of my head, damn it. I promised myself that I would never let a guy effect me like this ever again, yet here I am only a couple of months later with this stupid doofus stuck in my head!

" Rose are you ready yet?!" Alice asked impatiently out side the door to my wardrobe. Gah, I forgot I was meant to be choosing something to wear for tonight, damn it I would have to spend the whole night with this guy. No I would just stay away from him.

" Alice, I don't know what to wear!" I said, the door opened and Alice came into the wardrobe, and walked straight over to a rack of clothes. She chucked a pair of black skinny jeans and a red singlet at me, I put them both on and looked in the mirror. It was plain and simple but looked great. Alice gave me my classic black Chanel handbag which finished off the outfit nicely.

" Thanks Ali, it's perfect!" I said.

" It's what I'm here for, saving the world one fashion disaster at a time. Speaking of fashion disasters, where is Bella?" Alice frowned, Alice always liked to make Bella meet us early so if she wore something that Alice didn't like she could change before we had to leave.

As we had said that, Bella walked into my bedroom, " Ali? Rose? Where are you?" she said.

" In the wardrobe Bella" I said, Bella then walked into my wardrobe, she was wearing ripped light blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt that had purple flowers going up one side and a pair of black ballet flats.

Alice looked at Bella's outfit, Bella noticed and turned around in a circle, " Is this Alice approved?" she asked with a little laugh.

" Yeah, I really like those jeans!" Alice said.

I laughed, Alice had bought the jeans for Bella the last time we had been shopping.

I grabbed a pair of black boots off my shoe rack and walked into my bedroom, Alice and Bella followed.

I looked at the clock it said 5:40, "We had better go, if we don't want to be late" I said.

Alice and Bella nodded, and then all three of us went down stairs. " Mum, we're going now, see you later" I said to mum.

" Ok, remember home by 11 Rose" mum said.

" Ok" Alice, Bella and I said at the same time. We then went to my car and got in. Me driving, Alice in the front seat and Bella sat in the back. I drove down the road. " So, exactly why are we going to the movies with these guys?" I said.

" Because I like Jasper and he will really like me after tonight, and then he is going to be my boyfriend. Edward is going to fall head over heels for Bella after she trips and blushes and I'm not sure about you and Emmett, but something is going on there." Alice smiled, shit it was creepy when she did that, because everything she said seemed to come true, well ninety percent of the time.

" Shit Alice, I'm just not going to ask how you know all that" Bella said.

Alice smiled " Thank you Bella, but as I have told you both before I just get a feeling about these things." she shrugged " and they always seem to come true".

I parked the car outside of the cinemas and got out, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were waiting out the front of the cinemas. Emmett looked at me and grinned, he had dimples when he grinned like that, dimples that made me go weak at the knees.

I looked over at Alice and Bella, Alice had a smile on her face and was looking into Jasper eyes, and Bella was well being Bella, she was looking at the ground trying to stop the inevitable, her tripping. Sure enough as Alice had said Bella tripped, but Edward moved forward and caught her before she fell to the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

_BPOV: _

Alice had said that she thought I was going to trip tonight, not something that was unusual for me, but I didn't want to embarrass myself tonight. I really liked this Edward, not just because he was the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen , but because I could tell that he was really caring and I just wanted to get to know him more and if I fell that could ruin my chances. Even after what Alice had said in the car that after I tripped he would fall head over heels for me, I really don't think that will happen.

I was caught up in my thoughts and forgot to look where I was going and I tripped over something, in the split second that I waited to fall to the ground something unexpected happened. Hand grabbed me around my waist and helped me up, and held me close the his chest, whoever it was they smelt amazing. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me " Are you ok Bella? You really need to watch where you walk, I don't want you to get hurt". he said. His voice made everything melt away, right then I knew that I definitely did not deserve this guy. He released his arms from around me and I stepped back.

" I'm fine, thank you for catching me" I said, trying not to make yes contact with him because I knew that would make me lose me words.

" Well lets go and see this movie then!" Alice said in her always chipper voice. We then all walked into the cinemas and bought tickets to a new action movies.

We walked into the cinema and Edward came to the seat next to me " Is it ok if I sit here?" he asked.

I nodded " It's fine"

The movies started and I tried not to look at him, I couldn't stop myself I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he was doing the same thing to me. I then quickly looked away, I felt my cheeks get hot, probably very red now.

I looked down to see where everyone was sitting, Alice was no longer sitting in the seat next to Jasper but on him lap instead, he had his arms wrapped around her and they were both watching the movie. Rose was sitting next to Emmett with a determined look on her face and her eyes glued to the movie screen, but she looked like she had no idea what was going on in the movie, like she was away with her thoughts. Emmett, however, was looking down at his hands, then at Rose and then at the movie screen, he kept doing this circuit every couple of minutes, like he was going to say something to Rose but then chickened out.

When the movie was over we all walked out of the cinema, Jasper was holding Alice's hand, I guess she was right that they would be dating very soon, knowing Alice she probably has a couple of weeks of dates already planned out in her head and what she is going to wear to them.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me aside, " Bella would you like to come to dinner with me on Friday?" he asked.

Edward looked into my eyes waiting for my answer, I was lost for words " Err, yeah" was all I managed to say.

" Ok, awesome Bella" he gave me him number and I gave him mine " I'll call you" he said and then winked at me.

Edward walked over to a car Jasper and Emmett walked over to the car too. I turned and walked over to Rose's car and got in.

" See I told you" Alice said, she was right, never bet against Alice, I always had to learn that the hard way. But I still wasn't convinced that Edward really wanted to date me.

Rose got into the car and stated the engine.

" Jasper and I are going out Friday night! And Bella is going out with Edward that night too" Alice said exited.

" What was going on with you and Emmett, Rose?" I asked.

Rose let out a big sigh " Well, he asked me out after the movie".

" Then why the big sigh, isn't that a good thing after the way you two were looking at each other today" I said, confused sometimes I just didn't understand why Rose did some things.

" I said no" Rose said.

" You what?!" Alice said.

"Why?!" I asked.

" I don't date" she said.

I frowned ever since Rose had broken up with James's she insisted that she was not going to date again just because someone asked her anymore.

" Explain what happened" Alice said.

" Well" Rose pursed her lips " he just came over to me after the movie and asked me if I would go out with him, and I said no then came over to the car, end of story" she said.

Alice and I sighed, we knew that talking to Rose about this was no use because she never listened.

**Thanks for your reviews!! They are what keep me writing and the more reviews the faster I update!**

**Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

**Thanks to them I wrote this chapter a lot faster then the last one! So the more reviews I get the fast I will update! **

_EmPOV:_

I stood there staring at Rosalie's car drive off, had she seriously just rejected me! This has never happened before, and I actually want this girl. I frowned, well I'm not going to give up, I'll just ask her tomorrow and everyday after that until she says yes.

" Emmett, get in the car or we are leaving without you!" Jasper yelled from the car. I walked over to the car and got in. Edward was driving, we had taken his car. I sat there silently absorbed in my own thoughts, which was really unusual for me. I know I'll surprise her tomorrow and she will have to say yes to me, I'll fucking sing and dance if I have to!

" I take your silence as she said no?" Jasper said. Turning around in his seat to look at me.

I nodded, " Yep, but I'm not giving up" I sighed. Shit, why was this girl making me feel like this, I frowned it just wasn't right. But I'm going to do everything I can to get her to go out with me. " Did you two have any luck with Alice and Bella?" I asked, I already knew that Jasper had a thing for the little pixie girl, and well Edward seemed a to have this weird protective thing for Bella, so I figured he would have asked her out.

" Yes, well it turned out that she asked me, but we're going out Friday night", finally Jasper was starting to talk normally, he seemed to like to hide his feeling inside himself but now he was opening up and talking. Maybe this Alice girl was having that effect on him, but by the way he was acting Jasper didn't seem to of had many girlfriends before her.

" Awesome Jasper" I said and then looked at Edward waiting for his answer.

Edward nodded, "I asked her and she said yes".

" Awesome dude!…But now I need both of your helps to get Rosalie to go out with me, so I'm thinking…..". We maid a plan that she wouldn't be able to refuse me afterward.

I woke up with a startle there was someone in the hall banning on all the doors and yelling " TIME TO GET UP BOYS! LETS NOT WASTE THE BAST PART OF THE DAY! BE OUTSIDE IN FIVE MINUTES!".

I looked over at my clock 4:00 in the morning, you have got to be kidding me. I guess this is were the military part of the school comes in. It's going to be a very long day.

I got dressed quickly and went outside just in time. All the other guys were lining up, and a guy was pacing up and down the line, " I am your drill sargent, Mr. Grill, but you will all call me Sir, is that clear?"

" YES SIR" was said loudly by every one in the line, I didn't know what the fuck to do, so I just stayed quiet.

Mr Grill walked over to me and came so close that his face was almost touching mine his eyes burnt into mine, this dude was fucking scary. " I didn't hear u Mr Mcarty!" he spat.

What the fuck did he want me to say to him, " Err, yes Sir?".

" That's better, don't forget to answer Mr Mcarty, this is just a warning this time, next I wont be so lenient" he said and then stepped away from me." Now Boys! I want you to give me three laps of the field to start, GO!"

Pfft, three laps of the field that's not hard, I did more when I was playing football. Everyone ran the laps and then returned to the line, " Now Boys, I wont you to go through the obstacle course" he walked over to Jasper " You're going to lead everyone through the course today, course 5. For those of you that are new, you will learn all the courses by heart soon." Mr Grill said.

" Yes Sir" everyone including me said.

Jasper took off at a jog to the start of the course, I could so beat Jasper at this course, I trailed just behind him to check what we had to do. We started by climbing up a wall with a rope and then jumped off the other side, then jogged towards a pile of tired. Awesome this was just going to be like a obstacle course from the movies!

Jasper picked up four tires, most of the other guys only got two or three. What ever Jasper can do I can do better, so I picked up five tires, held them above my head and started to jog towards the next obstacle.

I heard a noise and looked over there was a big machine lined along where we were jogging with the tires, it started to shoot tennis balls at us, What the hell? I ran faster trying to dodge them. One of the balls was coming right for me, I moved out of the way of it quickly " haha suck, no tennis ball can stop meeeeeee…" I fell forward all the tires falling out in front of me. Damn it! Now I look like an idiot, I quickly pick up all the tires. Edward jogged past me laughing " Shut up" I said.

I started jogging with the tires again being more careful this time, I followed the other guys down a path, everyone dumped the tires in a pile and then started sprinting into the forest. There were lots of fallen down trees and other things that we had to jump over or duck under.

We came out into a clearing, were there were a heap of obstacles looked a lot harder then the ones we had done back at the school. This was going to be a long morning.

After doing the rest of the obstacle course everyone was back where we started, as soon as I reached the stop I laid down on the ground wait to die, god this was hard work.

" Showers now Boys, and I'll see you the same time tomorrow morning" Mr, Grill said.

Everyone went back to there rooms to shower and get ready, I reluctantly got up off the ground and went to my room. I looked at the clock I had an hour to get ready, great.

____________________________________________________________________

_RPOV:_

His gorgeous fit hot muscles, dark brown caring eyes, brunette curls, oh and that smile with the dimples….damn it, I splashed my face with cold water. I have got to stop thinking about Emmett.

I chucked on some clothes, grabbed a handbag and went downstairs. Great yet another term of school. " Morning Rose, there is some toast and orange juice on the counter for you" mum said.

" Ok, thanks mum", I sat down at the breakfast table and ate. I looked over at Carlisle on the other side of the table, he was reading a newspaper " Don't you have work today Carlisle?" I asked. I thought he would have been down at the school really early.

He looked up from his newspaper " No, I don't have to get down there until 9:00, Garry Grill does the drills with them all in the mornings, I only go down occasionally early" he said.

" Oh, ok well that makes sense" I said, then got up from the table and picked up my bad, " Well I'm off to school, I'll see you guys tonight, Bye".

" Have a good day back at school Rose" mum said.

" See you later Rose" Carlisle said.

I walked out of the kitchen, outside, and to my car which I got into, started the engine and drove to school.

James and his friends were standing near my car, I got out and walked past them with my head held high ignoring them, the whole year before I had gotten slut comments from them. James had told all of his friends after we broke up that he dumped me because I was too slutty for him, asshole. It had been a year, I thought he would be over me by now.

" Slutty Mc Slut Slut is back this year, how's the work going on your corner this year Rose?" one of the guys said.

" Oh, I was wondering how much you charge Rosalie?" another one of the guys said.

" Oh, Fuck off" I said and kept walking.

I found Alice standing in our usual meeting place for the mornings, under a huge tree out the front of the school. Bella and I got too the tree at the same time, Alice looked at our outfits " Are they satisfactory, Miss Fashion police?" I said.

Alice nodded " Yeah, but Bella take your hair out of the tight bun, it does nothing for you" Alice said, Bella sighed and took her hair out of the tight bun that it had been in. " Now we're all perfect and ready for another year in this prison that they like to call school", we all linked arms and walked into the building.

We went to our lockers which were all next to each other, and got our books for the first classes. Bella groaned " I have history with Mrs. Mart first".

" So, do I so we will be together. She's not that bad, you just have to block out her annoying voice" Alice said.

" I got history with her first too" I said.

The rest of the day went in a blur of classes and gossiping about everyone at the school. The next thing I knew I was at home laying on the couch reading a magazine.

There was a knock at the door, I got up off the couch and went and opened the door, there was a dozen rose's on the front step. I looked around and I couldn't see who had bought them here. I took them inside there was a card on the top that had my name written on it. I put the rose's down and opened the card.

It said..

_Dear Rosalie_

_Go up to your room and look out the window. _

I took the rose's and the card and went upstairs to my room, putting them down on my bed.

I went over to the window and looked outside my eyes widened at what I saw. There was rose's every were across the front lawn of the military school, and they spelt out _Rosalie, will you go out with me? _there was someone standing down there that I couldn't make out who it was.

So, I ran downstairs, outside and down the road that lead to the school. Emmett was standing where all the rose's were spread out for the words. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, making him fall to the ground. We both laughed.

" Is that a yes?" he asked once we had finished laughing.

" Hmm, of course it's a yes" I said with a smile.

Emmett grinned his gorgeous grin with his dimples showing. " Ok, well I'll pick you up Friday at 8?"

" Sounds good" I said, he helped me up off the ground. " Where are we going to go?" I asked.

" That's for me to know and you to find out" Emmett said.

I pouted " fine, can I have a clue?".

He chuckled " Ok, we're going to something that is in town this week. That's the only clue that you are getting".

Something that was coming into town this week? Ok I have no idea. I smiled " Well I'll see you Friday Emmett." I turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned around " Oh, and thank you for the rose's" I smiled.

He smiled " I thought you might like them".

" Yeah, I'm a sucker for rose's." I smiled, I really do love rose's, maybe he asked Alice or Bella about that.

He grinned his gorgeous grin again " Well that was a lucky guess".

" Well I'll see you later Emmett" I turned and walked back up the road.

I looked back over my shoulder at Emmett after I had walk about half way back up the road, he was picking up all the rose's. I felt a big smile come across my face, why did I reject him in the first place? Someone that is willing to ask me out by using rose's to write doesn't just want to date me for sex.

When I got back to the house I went straight up to my room and put the rose's into a vase on my bedside table.

I took one of the roses out of the vase and smelt it, then giggled. This was so weird, I felt like a twelve year old going out on her first date.

I picked up my phone and called Alice, " Hey Rose! Tell me everything that happened with Emmett?" she said exited.

" Wow, Ali that is so creepy when you do that." I said.

" I know, but it's just part of who I am" Alice said.

I laughed " I know, well anyway, he left me rose's on my front steps and a card that said go up to your room and look out the window. So I did, and there was rose's laid out on the field saying, Rose will you go out with me? Then I ran down to see who wrote it and Emmett was there. I said yes, we're going out Friday but I don't know where. He gave me a clue 'something that's in town this week' and I have no idea." I said.

" Awwh! That so sweet, I'm glad you said yes this time. I have no idea what is in town this well, so I guess you will just have to wait and see" Alice laughed.

" We have to go shopping tomorrow after school to pick out something to wear for Friday, and I'm dragging Bella along too".

I laughed " Ok, sounds good".

" Well I have to go. Mums yelling at me for something" I could tell Alice was rolling her eyes, I laughed " So I'll see you tomorrow, Bye" Alice said.

" Bye Ali", I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed.

The next couple of days past really slowly and it was finally Friday, I couldn't wait to see Emmett again, I hadn't spoken to him since the day he asked me out. I had been shopping with Alice and Bella and bought a floral print dress that was tight at the waist and bust but flowed out for the he and a par of brown gladiator heels.

Now I just needed to get through school before I could see Emmett.

**Thanks for reading! Emmett and Rose are finally going to go on there first date in the next chapter!! And I'll also include how Alice's date with Jasper and Bella's with Edward go. **

**I would also once again like to thank my sister for reading over the chapter! She's the best! (Claire: hehe I know I'm the best :P)**

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is all the work of the fabulous Stephanie Meyer **_

_APOV: _

Boring, boring, boring honestly who cares about school these days. I could be putting finishing touches on my outfit for my date with Jasper tonight, or shopping. But no I'm stuck in this waste of time which people like to call school.

I looked at the clock, and sighed I still had an hour left until I could get out of this place. I looked over at Bella who was entranced in what ever Mr. Mary was going on about. I honestly could not give a fuck weather Lady Macbeth was an evil character or not.

I spent the next hour staring at the clock trying to will it to move faster. When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat, looked at Bella and said quickly " I'm going to go and get ready, I'll see you on the weekend sometime" I then ran out of the class room and to my car got into it and sped home.

I looked at the clock, I had two hours to get ready before Jasper came to pick me up. Hopefully that was going to be enough time. I parked my car, got out, went inside the house and straight up to my room.

I pulled my outfit out of my closet and laid it down on my bed and then stepped back to look at it. I had a deep green dress that sat just above my knee, and had black lace at the bottom. My shoe's were just simple black peep toe heels.

I slipped the shoe's on and walked around my room, because they are new I want to stretch them a little before I spend the whole night in them. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror and started to play with my hair deciding on what I was going to do with it tonight.

I heard a crack, then the next thing I knew I was on the floor. I looked at my feet, MY HEEL BROKE! No no no no, this couldn't happen I need them for tonight. I don't have another pair like this and they go perfect with the dress.

I picked myself up off the floor, chucking the heels off as I did so. I needed to get down to the mall and buy a new pair of heels. I grabbed my handbag and ran out of the house in my dressing gown and bare feet, got into my car and sped to the mall. I parked the car out the front of the mall, and ran inside. I could hear someone yelling something at me as I ran past. I reached my favourite shoe store where I had bought the shoe's the day before and ran inside.

I ran to the isle which had my shoe's in it the day before and grabbed my size of the rack. Then ran to the counter, pulled my emergency credit card out and bought the shoe's. I drummed my finger nails on the bench as the slow shop assistant put my shoe's in the bag and swiped my card.

When I finally had the shoe's I ran out of the mall, ignoring the weird stares that people gave me as I ran past and went out to the car park where I have left my car, except it wasn't where I left it. MY CAR WAS GONE!!!! I ran around trying to find it, shit what happened to my car.

I saw a toe-truck loading my car onto the back of it. " HEY!" I yelled " THAT'S MY CAR!" and ran over to the truck.

The guy looked me up and down, a smirk came across his face I could tell he was holding back laughter. " Sorry Miss, you parked it in the no parking zone. You'll have pay the fine before we give you your car back" he said.

I frowned at him " Ok, how much is the fine?" I said annoyed. I looked at my watch, I only had an hour left before Jasper was going to pick me up.

" $1,000 and it needs to be fully payed before you get the car back" he said.

My mouth fell open, $1,000 that I could spend on shoe's! or clothes! Or something better then this nonsense. I glared at the guy, " Fine! Wait here, I'll go and get the cash out from the bank". I ran back into the mall and toward the ATM.

Thank god there wasn't a cue, I quickly got the money out and turned around. Eric was

standing behind me, he was in charge of the school year book. he looked at me, his mouth hanging open, he pulled her camera out quickly and took a picture of me. Oh no he did not just take a picture of me like this! " Eric! I was not ready for a picture".

He smiled " This is going to be perfect for the year book". I didn't have time for this bullshit, I grabbed his camera off him and chuck it in the fountain. Then ran off back to the toe-truck guy.

I practically threw the money at the toe-truck guy, got into my car and sped home, parked my car and ran inside. I looked at the clock on my wall, I only had half an hour to get ready!!!

I had a quick shower, put my dress on, did my make-up quickly not having time to do anything special. I then looked at my hair in the mirror, I quickly blow dried it and spiked it. I then put the shoe's on and looked at the clock, perfect timing it was exactly 6 pm. There was a knock at the door downstairs, I grabbed my handbag, skipped downstairs and opened the door. Jasper was standing there in jeans and a button down shirt. I smiled at him and he smiled back " Ready?" he asked.

" Yep! Lets go!" I said exited.

We walk outside, I looked around were we walking? Because I couldn't see Jasper's car anywhere. Jasper walked over to a motorbike and pick up two helmets. My jaw fell open, was her seriously going to get me to ride a motorbike? He has got to be kidding me, this was ridiculous.

Jasper studied my expression and burst into laughter, " I'm not going to make you ride the motor bike Alice, well not tonight anyway. I just wanted to see your reaction" he said. OMG! How could he lead me into thinking that? I rolled my eyes and laughed. Jasper smiled " Come on Alice, where we are going is just down the road" he took my hand and lead me down the street.

" Where are we going by the way?" I asked, I hadn't actually gotten around to asking him where we were going tonight.

Jasper smiled " Well you will just have to wait and see, come on or we're going to be late" we quickly walked around the corner to the docks were all the boats were. Rose, Bella and I used to come out here when we were younger and pretended that we owned the boats. But now that Esme was seeing Carlisle we could actually go out on his boat, it was great for sun baking in summer. Jasper then lead me over to a huge boat.

I looked at the side of the boat it said 'The Kidler' on the side of the boat. It was big restaurant boat the went around the bay while people ate dinner. I have wanted to go here for ages but haven't gotten around to coming. I looked at Jasper and smiled, " I've always wanted to come here".

He smiled " So have I and I thought that you might like it" he said, as we got into the boat. Jasper talked to the host that was waiting to take people to there seats. We followed the host down a long hall was to the back of the boat, she opened a door and we went inside. "Your waiter will be here soon" she said and then left.

I looked around there was a huge glass window that overlooked the back of the boat and the floor in the room was made of glass do we could see the water below. There was a table in the middle of the room and a couch and coffee table on one side of the room. It was perfect, this was going to be the best first date I have ever been on.

I was interrupted by my mobile ringing, Jasper's started ringing at the same time. We both looked at each other and then answered our mobile's.

_BPOV: _

After Alice had bounded out of the class room, picked up my bag and walked out of the class room. I went over to my car, got in, and drove home, I had a couple of hours before Edward came to pick me up for our date.

I park my car and went into the house, it was only me and my dad, Charlie, and he was at work so I had the whole house to myself. I went up to my room and took the outfit, that Alice had made me buy to wear tonight, out of my closet and put it on my bed.

I stepped back and looked at the outfit, pair of black skinny leg jeans and a deep blue singlet that had silver beading all over the front of it. Alice hadn't forced my to wear heels so I decided to wear dark blue ballet flats.

I went into the bathroom and had a shower. I then blow dried my hair and straightened it, I grabbed a clip and clipped half of my hair up and left the other half down.

I looked a the make-up bag sitting on the bathroom counter, I don't do my own make-up, if I go out anywhere special Alice always does my make-up, and for school I only ever were a little bit of mascara at the most. I opened the cream coloured bag, put my hand into it and pulled out something that looked like a black pencil, eyeliner.

Alice had showed me a million times how to use this thing that is meant to 'enhance my beauty' as Alice likes to say. I glared at the eyeliner, picked it up and took the lid off. I held the eye liner up to my eyelid and went to draw a small line across the top, like Alice always did. I missed my eyelid and poked myself in the eye with the stupid thing.

"ow!" gah, I give up, I'm not wearing eyeliner. I put it back into my make-up bag. Next I pulled out a big make-up brush and a small pink blush. I whipped the brush over the blush, then turned it over and looked at the blush. Hmm, maybe a bit more on the brush, so I put the brush back into the blush. The second time I took it out it was covered in a pretty pink colour, perfect!

I closed my eyes and dusted both of my cheeks with blush, then opened my eyes. Epp! My cheeks were pink! I looked like I was going to the circus. I quickly grabbed my face washer and scrubbed the blush off my cheeks.

I looked at my clock, I had half an hour before Edward was getting here. Not enough time to call Alice and see if she could come and help me. I picked up my mascara and put it on, that was just going to have to do.

I turned around and went back into my room and put on my jeans and shoe's. The door bell rang, I looked at the clock, No Edward couldn't be early. I ran downstairs and opened the front door. Sure enough Edward was standing there, he looked like he had just stepped off a movie set. Edward was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans, very simple but they looked amazing on him.

He smiled at me and then laughed. Oh no did I still have blush on my face, I thought I washed it all off. "Wow, um Bella, you look gorgeous but I don't know if we will be aloud in the restaurant wearing just that" Edward said. Huh? What was wrong with what I was wearing, I thought it looked nice. I looked down and realised that I had forgotten to put my top on in my rush to get downstairs, I had answered the door in my black lace bra! Shit, Edward was probably thinking that I was a slut or something for this. I could feel my cheeks get instantly hot.

"Um…I..Err..I didn't mean..um.." I ran upstairs, into my room and shut the door. How was I going to face him again after that?

There was a knock at my door " Bella? Are you ok? I know you didn't mean that. Will you just come out of there, please" Edward said from behind my door.

I put my top on and opened my bedroom door "I'm sorry about that, I was getting ready when you arrived and I guess I just forgot about my top" I said.

He chuckled, "It's ok Bella. By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous when you blush like that." he said with a crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees. "You ready to go now? Haven't forgotten anything else?".

I quickly slipped my shoe's on and grabbed my handbag " I'm ready now" I smiled. Edward put him hand on the small of my back and lead me out to him car. An Aston Martin! Was her serious, I don't know a lot about cars, just what Rose has taught me. But I knew that Aston Martin's were really expensive cars. I gasped, " Is this your car?" I asked.

Edward nodded " Yeah, it was a present from my parents for Christmas" he said. Wow, his parents bought him a car like this for Christmas!

Edward opened the door for me and I got into the car, he then shut the door and quickly went around to him side of the car and got in. Edward then started the engine and speed off.

" So, where are we going?" I asked, because I had no idea and I wasn't keen on surprises so I wanted to know. I knew that it was a restaurant but I wanted to know which one.

Edward took his eyes of the road for a second and looked at me and smiled then looked back at the road ahead of us. " Have you ever been for yum cha Bella?" he asked.

" Yeah, I used to go all the time, with my mum" I looked down at my hands, my mum had past away 5 years ago.

Edward looked at concerned, " Bella are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded " Yeah, my mum died a few years ago" I shrugged.

" Oh, Bella I'm sorry" Edward said.

We sat in silence for a little while, neither of us knowing what to say. Edward parked the car out of a little chinse place.

Edward got out of the car, came around and opened my door and I got out of the car. He took my hand and we both walked into the restaurant and the host sat us at a table near the window. The place wasn't really big and it was just nice, I never liked extravagant things like Rose and Alice. This place was a lot more me, not too many people around, I felt comfortable. Edward and I chatted about little things, like school, hobbies, ect.

This was turning into a great date, the best I have ever been on, not that I have been on many, a total of three.. including this one. But I have never been into many of the guys that I know, Edward, however, seemed different to any guy I have ever met.

I was trying to use my chopsticks to pick up a dumpling, I have never been good at using the stupid things. So, I gave up and just stabbed it with the chopstick, this made Edward almost fall out of his chair laughing.

I poked my tongue out at him, with I regretted after because I knew it was childish. When Edward stopped laughing he smiled at me " Your like no one I have ever met before Bella". I was confused did he mean that in a good or bad way, I think he realised that I was confused because he continued " In a good way Bella".

I smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by my mobile ringing, I picked it up. Edward's mobile started ringing as well. Well that's odd, I answered my mobile.

_**Sorry that I didn't have Rosalie and Emmett's first date in this chapter. But, I promise that it is definitely going to be in the next chapter. **_

_**I hope you all like the way that I portrayed Bella and Alice, if you have any ideas for them please let me know! **__**J **_

_**Once again thank you to my sister, Claire, for reading over the chapter, and thank all of you that have read it. **_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep letting me know what you think! **_

_**Please Review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_RPOV: _

I didn't see Alice and Bella all afternoon, and I walked to my car alone, so I guessed they had gone quickly to go and get ready for tonight. I walked slowly over to my car and got into it, I was feeling nervous about tonight. It's been over a year since I have been on a date and after what happened with James I was a bit nervous about what was going to happen.

Emmett seems like a great guy, but I had thought that James was a great guy as well. I sighed; I guess I was going to find out tonight.

I parked my car, got out and went inside. "Hey mum, I'm home" I yelled. Mum came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Rose, have a good day at school?" she asked with a smile. Mum was always so happy and positive. I never got why she was always like that, especially after everything that she had been through with my dad. I shook my head I'm not going to think about that.

"Yeah, it was ok. I'm going out tonight" I said.

"Ok Rose, just remember you have a 12:00 curfew" Mum said.

"Ok mum" I said and then went upstairs to my room. I looked at the clock; I had an hour before Emmett was going to pick me up. A couple of days before I had checked with Carlisle to make sure that it was ok that Emmett come up to the house to pick me up for tonight and he was fine with that. Just as long as I let Carlisle know when he was coming up here.

I had a quick shower, then went into my wardrobe and put my dress that I bought for tonight on and a pair of dark purple heels that matched the flowers on the dress on. I then went back into the bathroom and did my make-up; I went with a natural look. A little eyeliner, mascara and red tinted lip gloss. I let my hair hang in lose curls down my back.

I then sat on my bed and looked out the window waiting for Emmett to get here. I looked at the clock, he is meant to be here in five minutes. I sighed, and drummed my fingers on my bedside table. Gah, I hate waiting, I feel like a twelve year old girl waiting for the guy to finally get his ass here. Except I really hope this isn't like going on a date when your twelve because the guy usually ends up dating your best friends, but I couldn't see Emmett with Bella or Alice.

Stupid Rose your being stupid, just relax. I looked at one of my hands; it was shaking because I'm so nervous. Maybe this isn't a good idea; maybe I should ring Emmett and cancel this date.

Gah, I hit my head with my hand I have to stop thinking. Where the hell is he, if he doesn't get here in, I looked at the clock, five minutes I'm going to call him and cancel this date. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs and opened the door, Emmett was standing there in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a white shirt, and he looked amazing, as usual. Emmett quickly looked me up and down, probably thinking I didn't notice, then looked me in the eyes and smiled "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah", Emmett took my hand and lead me out of the house to his car, a red jeep, "Nice car" I said, I've always had a thing for cars, except most guys seem to think it's a turn off when you know more about cars then them, but I was just testing Emmett to make sure that he liked me for me and not just for my looks.

"You like cars?" Emmett had a shocked but also interested look on his face.

I smiled "Jeep Wrangler, 3.8L V6 engine" I said, I could keep going on and on about cars.

Emmett laughed "I'll take that as a yes, you know not very many girls can do that" he said.

I looked at him confused "Do what?" oh god, had I already scared him off?

"Name random facts about a car, it's quite refreshing actually. Your not like other girls Rosie" he said, Rosie, hmm no one has ever called me Rosie but because Emmett said it, I liked it.

Emmett opened the door and I climbed into the car, he went around to the drivers side and got into the car, started the engine and drove down the road, "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Rosie, I'm not telling you until we get there" he has a cheeky grin on his face, I pouted. "Oh come on Rosie don't do that".

I looked at him and poked my tongue out, he erupted into laughter, I looked down "Ok, sorry that was immature".

Emmett lifted my head up softly with his hand, his eyes bore into mine, " No, Rosie it was cute, never feel that you can be anything but yourself around me" he said with one of his dimply grins that made me weak at the knees.

I bit my lip and smiled, Emmett wasn't like any guy I have ever know and he made me feel like, well I can't even put into words the way that I feel.

Emmett parked the car; I looked out of the window, Oh my god he has got to be kidding me. Emmett brought me here! I looked at him "You brought me to the carnival" I said.

He chuckled "Yep, Just give it a chance Rosie. I didn't think here would be somewhere you would think that I would bring you and it's going to be fun, trust me" he grinned.

I laughed "Ok".

We both got out of the car, Emmett took my hand and lead me into the carnival, "So, what are we going to do here?" I asked, I haven't been to a carnival since I was like five.

"I'm going to teach you something" he said with a smile.

"Teach me what?" I asked.

Emmett led me over to one of the stands where a game was set up. Emmett payed the guy standing at the stand, and then went over and picked up a gun that was sitting on a stand. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled "Watch and learn Rosie", he aimed the gun at one of the plastic ducks that was moving in the back of the stale and shot one of them. He then looked at me and smiled "You want a turn Rosie?"

I nodded "Ok".

Emmett handed me the gun, "You need to hold it up and aim at one of the plastic ducks, then shoot". Emmett placed one of his hands on the small of my back helped me aim the gun with the other, "shoot when your ready" he said.

I shot the gun and it hit one of the plastic duck right in the head. "Bulls eye" the man standing at the stall said and he gave me a giant soft toy bunny.

Emmett laughed " Wow, I didn't think you would get that the first time, but you are full of surprises Rosie" he said.

I smiled "I have many more to come".

"I look forward to it. Now next we can go on the Ferris wheel or we can get something to eat or if you don't like it here we can go someplace else or.." Emmett was babbling again.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled "No Emmett I like it here, the Ferris wheel sounds like a good idea. I left my jumper in the car and I'm just going to run back and get it, you get us tickets while I do that?" I said.

Emmett looked at me stunned for a second then he nodded, " Ok, I'd give you my jumper except" he looked at his short sleeved white shirt " I didn't wear one" he looked back at me with a dopy grin on his face, then gave me his car keys.

I took the keys and walked in the direction of the car, Emmett had parked the car at the end of the parking lot, I sighed great I had to walk really far to get to the car.

I unlocked the car, opened the door and leaned in to get my jumper. The next thing I knew I heard a scream, a loud bag then everything went black.

_EmPOV:_

I practically skipped over to the ticket booth where I was going to buy tickets for the Ferris wheel. Rosie had gone to go and get her jumper out of the car and before she left she kissed me… well it was a quick peck on the lips, same thing. Her lips still touched mine. I stopped walking, why was I acting like this? She is just some girl… no I'm wrong she isn't just some girl, she's different from any other girl I've ever been out with. Any other girl would have sooked if I brought them to a carnival, but not Rosie, she seemed to actually be enjoying this.

I waited in the line for a ticket, could these people take any longer. Give the money get a ticket, it wasn't rocker science.

I heard screaming and a lot of commotion coming from the other side of the carnival, near where the car park is. Rosie went to the car park and she is taking a long time. I stepped out of the line and headed towards all the noise.

It was at the car park, there were lots of lights flashing, an ambulance had just pulled up and there were police and a fire truck. What the hell had happened here? I looked around where is Rosie? I took a better look at the accident, a car had smashed into the side of another car, a red jeep… "HOLLY SHIT!!! THAT'S MY CAR!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Oh fuck, no no no no, Rosie, oh god, no what had happened. I ran over to the cars, a police man tried to push me back, " Dude that's my car, and" I gulped " I don't know where my girlfriend is" I said, if it was in a different situation I would have been jumping for joy at the fact that I called her my girlfriend.

The police man looked at me with sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry, she was in between the cars, we're trying to get her out know. But we won't know until we get her out from between the two cars. I'll keep you informed though, wait here" he said.

They don't know what's going on! That's bullshit, they have to get her out of there now!

Oh shit, I need to call someone, I pulled out my mobile and called Carlisle, he was the first person that came to mind.

"Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking", Carlisle said when he answered the phone.

"Carlisle, it's Emmett Mcarty, from the school. There's been an accident, down at the fair. Rosie is…God! I don't know" I didn't know what to say, I glared at the car that had bashed into mine, crushing Rosie, my Rosie. I wasn't to put the person that did this in as much pain as Rose is. Oh god! What if Rosie is in pain?

"Ok, um, Emmett I'm going to be down there with Esme, very soon. Just stay put ok. Is there help there? An ambulance or something?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can Emmett, look after Rose" he hung up the phone.

Fuck! Damn it! Shit! This can't be happening.

I watched as the car was pulled away from mine, I couldn't see Rosie. The paramedics rushed in behind the car with a stretcher.

A car sped around the corner and parked in the middle of the road, the door flung open; Esme emerged from one and ran over to me. "Emmett, where is she?" Esme said franticly.

I pointed a shaking hand towards the car and paramedics, the paramedics come out from behind the cars with the stretcher, Rosie was lying on it, but she was unrecognizable, with her face and hair covered in blood. Esme, Carlisle, who had come over form the car, and I ran over to the ambulance.

"I'm her mother! I'm coming with you", Esme said, I was amazed at how strong and independent she sounded, she wasn't crying although you could tell by her voice that there was a lot of emotion behind what was happening.

Esme looked at me and Carlisle "You two follow behind in the car" she said, then climbed into the ambulance, which speed off down the road with it's red and blue lights flashing.

I ran over to Carlisle's car and got into the passenger seat, Carlisle got into the other seat without saying a word, then started the engine and sped off towards the hospital.

I didn't say anything, I just sat there with my fists clenched tight, trying to stop myself from jumping out of the car and going back to find out who did this to Rosie.

Carlisle parked the car out the front of the hospital; I opened the door, ran inside and started franticly searching for where they had taken Rosie. I found Esme sitting in one of the plastic hospital chairs, pulling her mobile out of her handbag. "Esme? Do you know anything yet?" I asked.

She looked up and me and shook her head, "Rose is in surgery now, the doctor said she has quiet a lot of internal bleeding, that's all we know for know. All we can do is wait" she sighed "I'm going to call Alice and Bella and let them know what happened". Esme started dialling a number.

I pulled out my mobile, scrolled down to Jasper name and pressed dial, Jasper answered "Hello Em, I'm kind of busy at the moment".

"Jasper, Rosie, accident, hurt, need you at hospital now" all spilled out of my mouth quickly, I don't know if it made any sense, the line was silent for a minute and I could hear quiet talking.

"Ok, Em, Alice and I will be there in a minute, Alice just spoke with Esme, we're going to be down there as quickly as we can" Jasper said and then hung up.

I looked at Esme again, she looked fully alert and like she was taking control of this situation. I could tell that Esme was a very caring woman and that she dealt with things in her own way. Crying didn't seem to be the way that she deals with things. Esme closed her mobile and dialled another number.

I looked back at my mobile, one more person to call, I found Edward's number and called him, I didn't wait for him to say hi " Edward, Rosie got hurt, we need you and Bella at the hospital" I said.

"Nice of you to say hi Emmett, wait, what?" Edward said. I heard a yell and a clunk in the background, "Damn it, I think that was Esme telling Bella, coz she fell off her chair. We'll be there really soon Em" Edward hung up.

I passed up and down the hall, I don't know how much time past while I was doing this but it seemed like forever. Until Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice came running toward us. Bella and Alice went and sat next to Esme, Bella immediately started to cry while talking with Esme. Jasper went and sat next to Carlisle, who I didn't notice before, and started quietly talking. Edward come over to me, I really didn't want to talk at the moment, which I think he notice because he didn't say anything, he just stood there with me, waiting.

Everyone stared at the emergency room doors, waiting, hoping, praying, that she was going to be ok.

**Thank you for reading!!!**

**I would like to thank a good friend, Sarah! For editing this chapter for me! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_EsPOV: _

I looked up at the doors again, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us what was going on with Rose. I hated just sitting here not being able to do anything and not knowing what is going on.

As soon as the ambulance got here they took Rose straight into surgery, but the stupid doctor wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on, just that they had to take her into emergency surgery.

I looked away from the door and at Emmett, he was staring at the doors with a worried expression on his face. This was not a nice way for there first date to end.

The doors to the emergency part of the hospital opened and the doctor walked out and came over to me. I immediately stood up and went over too him, I was followed by Emmett, Carlisle, who took my hand, and everyone else gathered around waiting for the doctor to tell us what was going on.

" She had a lot of internal bleeding and broke most of the bones in the right side of her body. But we were able to stop the bleeding, we're keeping her sedated for a little while longer because if she wakes up now she will be in a lot of pain. I'll let you in to see her but only immediate family" the doctor looked at the big group of us " and no more then two people at a time".

" Well I'm her mother, and Emmett's coming in to see her with me" I said firmly to the doctor. He sighed and lead into the intensive care part of the hospital. We went into a room down the end of the hall, Rose was laying in the bed in the middle of the room. There was a small bandage on her head, one of her leg and arms where in a cast, but other then that she just looked like she was sleeping.

I looked up at the heart monitor that was quietly beeping next to Rose's bed, my little girl had to be ok and she was going to get through this. That's a gene she definitely got from me.

I pulled one of the chairs over from the side of the room and sat down on in next to Rose's bed.

I looked up and Emmett, who was standing close to Rose holding on of her hand and looking down at her. There was pure love, caring and worry in his eyes. The only other boy that I have met that has dated Rose before was James, and I didn't like him, whenever he looked at Rose all I could see in his eyes was lust and I knew that Rose would never be with someone like him forever. But in Emmett's eyes I could tell that he was falling head over heels for Rose, and I knew that he would never hurt her. I also have this weird feeling that he is going to be the last one of Rose's boy friends that I ever meet.

_EmPOV: _

I looked down at Rosie in the hospital bed, she looked so fragile, it is my fault that this happened to her. If I went to the car with her this never would have happened. Its my fault that she is in here, it's my fault that she will probably be in pain when she wake up, but I'm going to be there for her and help her get through this. I will never let anything like this happen to my Rose again I don't want to see her hurt.

I carefully pick Rosie's hand up and held it in mine.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four days later _

_RPOV:_

I giggles "Emmett what are we doing here?" as he held my hand leading my along the dock. We came to a huge boat and stopped, Emmett looked at me and smiled, "Ta Da" he said and put on a sailors hat.

I giggled "Emmett, did u bring me all this way to look at a boat?"

He looked at me a frowned "No Rosie, I bought the boat, it's ours now" he grinned.

I smiled "Wow, Em you bought a boat!"

" Well I know how much you always wanted one, plus when you described why you liked boats to me I wanted one as much as you" he said and wrapped his arms around me. "How about we go aboard and I'll show you around" he said.

I smiled "I I caption".

Emmett turned and looked at me " Rose…Rosie…can you hear me?….are you waking up" he said.

Wait what, what was happened, Emmett knows it's me, of course I can hear him. Then the boat and Emmett faded out and I could hear a faint beeping noise, it gradually became louder, it was annoying and I wanted it to stop. I wanted to go back to the boat with Emmett I his cute little sailors hat.

"Rosie, if you can hear me squeeze my hand". It was definitely Emmett's voice and I could feel a large warm hand around mine, I squeezed the hand.

" I'll go get the Doctor" said I voice I didn't really recognise.

" Rosie, come on babe, open your eyes please" Emmett said.

I opened my eyes half way, but was blinded by the bright white lights, so I closed them again "So bright" I managed to say. My throat was so dry.

The warm hand left mine and I felt suddenly cold and alone. Then the hand returned to mine, " I turned the lights of Rosie" Emmett's voice filled my ears once again.

I opened my eyes and had a set of dark brown eyes staring down at me, Emmett's eyes. "Oh Rosie, I'm so glad your awake. I'll just go get the doctor, ok?".

" Wait, Em, what happened?" I asked, just registering that I was in a hospital and that the whole left side of my body was aching.

" You were in an accident Rosie, when you went to get your jacket a car smashed into mine, while u were leaning in to get it." he said.

I nodded " ok".

" I'll be back in a second Rosie", Emmett leaned down, kissed my forehead then he left the room.

I looked around the room, there was a lot of monitors and things around my bed, and I noticed that my left arm and leg were in casts. I looked up at the door, my mum, the doctor and Emmett came into the room.

Mum rushed over to my bed and hugged me, I winced in pain, she pulled back. " Sorry sweaty I'm just so glad to see that your awake".

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

" Four days" the doctor look up from a folder at me " Hello Rosalie I'm Dr. Greenwood".

"Four days..wow, why was I out for so long?" I asked, how could I have been out for such a long time.

" Well we had to keep you unconscious for a little while because we didn't want you to be in too much pain when you woke up." he said

I nodded "ok".

" So, we had to do a…." I tuned the doctor out and didn't pay any attention to the rest of what he was saying. It didn't make much sense to me anyway.

After the doctor finished whatever he was talking about he left the room, I looked at mum, " Can I go home yet?" I asked.

" Um, I'm not sure Rose. I'll just go and find the doctor again and ask him" she said and then disappeared out of the room.

I looked at Emmett " Have Alice and Bella been here?" I asked. I thought it was odd that my two best friends weren't here. Had I done something wrong that I don't remember?

Emmett nodded " Yeah, they have been here as much as they can. But your mum forced them to go home and sleep. The doctor didn't think you would wake up so soon" he said.

Damn Alice was going to be pissed that she wasn't here when I woke up. " Ok" I said.

Just then the door burst open and Alice and Bella came rushing into the room and over to me, Alice hugged me, I cringed. She pulled back " Sorry Rose, I'm just so happy to see that your awake. We were so worried, sorry we weren't here when you woke up. Esme forced us to go home and get some sleep." she said very fast. " And I brought you some things, I know your probably hating all hospital things that they make you wear. So, I bought you a new set of pyjamas, some banges, make-up, a mirror" Alice pointed to a suitcase that Jasper came into the room carrying.

I laughed, " Oh Alice you didn't have to do that".

Alice grinned " Well I wanted too, I know how you always like to look your best. Plus it was an excuse to go shopping again. Jasper is a fantastic shopping partner" she smiled at Jasper, who smiled back at her. Oh he's so perfect for Alice if he can keep up with her shopping addiction, Hmm or as she likes to call it, 'a weekly shopping sprees'.

Alice walked over to Jasper who had just sat down in a chair and sat on his lap, they just stared into each other eyes. I looked away from them and around the room, Bella was standing quietly in the corner with tears running down her cheeks. Then she looked up and noticed me looking at her. She wiped the tears away, " I'm sorry Rose, it's just we thought that we almost lost you".

" Hey, Bella don't cry. I'm here and I'm ok." I said, Bella is so sweet like that always thinking of others, almost caring too much.

She nodded, and came over to my bed and gave me a gentle hug " I'm so happy your ok".

Mum came back into the room, " When did your all get here?" she asked surprised by the now heap of people in my room.

" Well, I may or may not have told the nurse to call me if Rose woke up while we were gone" Alice said, looking down.

" Told! Alice if that was telling, I'd hate to see what you are like when you really force people to do something." Bella said with a giggle.

Alice pouted and then laughed " Esme we just wanted to be here as soon as Rose woke up".

Mum nodded and sighed " Ok, girls. But Alice you really need to stop bugging the nurses".

Alice nodded " I'll try, but no promises" she grinned.

Mum rolled her eyes then tune to look at me. " The doctor said that you have to stay in here for the minimum of two more days. Just to make sure that you are ok. Then you can come home. But you will be on bed rest for 8 days."

I frowned " But that will be soooo boring." I hated the thought of just sitting here not doing anything for two days then having to go home and not do anything for another 8.

" Hey Rosie cheer up, it wont be that bad. I'll stay with you as much as I can, we can watch movies" Emmett said, he was now sitting on the edge of my bed still holding my hand.

" And I can come over and we can go internet shopping!" Alice said exited.

Bella rolled her eyes " I can come over and bring you all the home work that you are missing out on and tell you all about what's going on at school" she said.

I smiled, well it was looking a little less boring. But I was still going to be bored out of my brains when everyone else was at school. I yawned, what the hell, I shouldn't be sleepy. I've been sleeping for 4 days.

Emmett whispered in my ear " Your tired babe, get some sleep", his soothing voice filled my ears and then he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep**. **

_**First of all I would like to apologise for this chapter taking so long to write. I'm so sorry I've been so busy, but I'm going to try my best to get the next one up as soon as possible. **_

_**I'd like to that all of you that are still reading this fan fiction! **_

_**I would also like to thank my sister for once again reading over the chapter. **_

_**Please review and let me know that you thought!!! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Two weeks later… _

_EmPOV: _

"But I want to watch 'The Grudge'" I said with a pout, Rosie and I are arguing about which movie we are going to watch.

" Em, I really want to watch 'Dirty Dancing'. Plus you know how much horror movies freak me out" she looked up at me seductively through her eyelashes. " Please".

I sighed, " Ok you win this time", but a had a feeling she was going to win every time, damn it I'm so whipped.

Rosie smiled " Thanks Em".

I gave her the movie, then pick her up from the couch and started to carry her upstairs to her room. Considering she broke an arm and a leg she can't walk anywhere and because I know how much she hates the stupid wheel chair I carry her everywhere. Which I am not complaining about, I like having her close to me.

I carefully placed Rosie down on her bed and then put the movie in. I jumped on the bed next to Rosie.

She giggled " Em, be careful, I don't want you to break my bed".

"Hey, I'm no that fat" I said with a chuckle.

She smiled "No Em, your not fat. But that doesn't mean you don't weigh a lot with all of those amazing muscles". Her hand that wasn't in a cast rubbed up one of my arms, her touch made me shiver. But in a good way.

I looked down at her, she looked up at me and we stared into each others eyes. I moved my face down towards hers slowly and she brought hers up to mine. Our lips met and started to move together in perfect synchronisation for a couple of seconds, well to me it felt like seconds. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly. Our tongues moved together slowly but perfectly.

Rose's unbroken hand tugged on the bottom of my shirt, I pulled away for a second to pull it over my head and then met her lips again. Her hands ran down my spine making me shiver. We kept kissing like that for what seemed like seconds before she pulled away breaking the kiss, she then looked up into my eyes and smiled. Yep I was definitely whipped.

God that smile, her smile, it made me want to take her right here and now. Not just because she is beautiful, but because I love her. I've never felt like this about anyone before and it's not a feeling I can explain.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to my chest, then I softly kissed the top of her head.

We watched the movie in silence, just enjoying being together.

When the movie finished I looked down at Rose, she was fast asleep in my arms. I looked over at the clock it's was almost 9 pm, I had to be back at the school in an hour. Damn I hate having a curfew. But hey I guess the positive is that Rosie lives on campus so it only take me like 2 minutes to walk over hear.

I carefully got out of Rose's bed, without waking her. I wrote her a note saying

_Rosie, _

_Damn this stupid curfew, I didn't want to wake you. _

_I'll be back tomorrow. _

_Take care. _

_Love u, _

_Emmett. _

I then quietly went down stairs, " Ah Emmett, I was just about to head over to the school. Walk over with me?", I jumped and then spun around to see Carlisle walking down the stairs, "Oh, sorry did I scare you?" Carlisle chuckled.

" No not a all" I said.

" Sure sure" Carlisle said still chuckling.

We headed out of the house together and walked in silence down the driveway. Carlisle half turned to me " I need to talk to you Emmett", eep that didn't sound good.

" er, yeah?" I said.

" Well here at the military we do routine survival camps every couple of months. We don't usually give the boys notice on this, but I considering your relationship with Rose and her condition at the moment I thought I should let you know. We're leavening early Tuesday morning for a two week survival camp." he said.

I stopped and looked at Carlisle shocked, no he couldn't seriously think I was going to go on this thing. I am no leaving Rosie when she needs me now. What he hell was he thinking? " You can't expect me to go away for two weeks when she needs me?" I said.

Carlisle nodded, " I know you think it's unfair, but this is how the school runs. We're a lot more lenient then most military schools. This camp has been planned since the start of the year. It's not something that can be changed, you're a student here just like all the other boys and I can't give special treatment", Carlisle looked at me, I knew I must have looked stunned, I really did not want to just pack and leave Rosie for two weeks when she needs me. " I'm going to excuse you from all of your classes tomorrow so you can be with her for the day before we leave" he said.

I looked at Carlisle like he was crazy but nodded and muttered " ok". I then quickly walked back to the school in silence.

When I got into my room lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Only one day and then not seeing her for two weeks this couldn't happen. I don't think I could last staying away from her for two weeks. With no communication, shit this is going to be hard.

_RPOV: _

I opened my eyes to a darkness, my hand reached out and fumbled for my bed side light, which I turned on. I looked around the room for Emmett unsuccessfully. I saw a note on the pillow next to me and read it.

_Rosie, _

_Damn this stupid curfew, I didn't want to wake you. _

_I'll be back tomorrow. _

_Take care. _

_Love u, _

_Emmett. _

I sighed, I didn't like this curfew bullshit, I wanted Emmett here with me now, I looked at my clock, it said 3 am. I groaned great, it so early, I put my pillow over my face and went back to sleep.

_APOV: _

I could see Rose just ahead of me, I walked over to her and reached my hand out to her, but she disappeared. I turned around and saw her again, she lifted her head and looked at me, her face blank, with no emotion. She didn't seem like the Rosalie I knew, she was different.

"Rose?" I yelled at her, she ran and disappeared into the darkness. I ran after her, running running running through the never ending darkness. Then pictures started flashing, like we were running really fast through different rooms. Then everything stopped, and Rose turned around to face me, still with the blank look on her face. She pointed to the left, I looked, it was a room just a simple family room. She went and sat in that room, on the couch and stared a the ground.

She looked at me and pointed to the right, I looked, there was everyone. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, a little girl and a little boy and me, everyone was gathering around a Christmas tree. The little boy ran over to Jasper, " Daddy! Daddy! Can your help me open it" Jasper smiled and helped the little boy open the present.

The other me, the one in the living room went over to Emmett and started to talk to him, I walked closer over to them to hear what they were saying.

" You ok Em?" other me asked.

Emmett looked up at other me " Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. The kids seem to really be enjoying themselves" he said.

Other me frowned "You can't foul me Emmett. Come on, it's been almost four years, she isn't coming back".

Emmett looked at other me and frowned, "You don't know that, she still could" he said firmly.

Other my sighed "You can't spend your whole life waiting around for her".

The little boy ran over to other me " Mummy! Mummy! Look what Santa bought me!", he help a toy car in his hands.

I looked back over to the left at Rose just sitting on the couch all alone, I went to walk over to her, I reached out to touch her arm. But was pulled out of the darkness like everything was quickly being pulled from around me.

" Alice! Alice love? Wait up!" I could hear Jasper's voice.

I opened my eyes "Oh" was all I said.

" Alice are you ok? You where crying" Jasper looked at me concerned.

" Just a…. nightmare" I said, it wasn't the only I had had like that in the past couple of weeks. They usually happen when something, oh no I wont think like that.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me "Hmm ok, if you say so, I'm here if u want to talk about it though".

I nodded "I know".

_RPOV: _

"ROSE! GET UP! EMMETT'S HERE!" mum yelled from downstairs waking me up from my dream.

I groaned damn her, that was a good dream. But I guess having the really Emmett with me is better then any dream.

I heard the thud thud of Emmett walking up the stairs, then my bedroom door open. He smiled at me, his dimpled smile, which made me smile back .

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I though it was about time u got up" he said.

I poked my tongue out at him, "I'll get up when I'm good and ready."

Emmett sat on the edge of my bed and went quiet.

I looked at him confused " Em, what's wrong?"

He looked me in the eyes "There's a survival camp we leave tomorrow for two weeks" he said.

I just looked at him with a blank expression on my face, "Your going away for two week?"

He nodded "I'm sorry babe, I don't have a choice, but I can spend all of today with you, and I'm only going to be gone for two weeks. The I'll be right back here with you" he said.

I nodded, feeling like my heart had just been ripped in two. Like part of my was going away with him and wouldn't come back until he does.

He kissed the top of my head "Come on, lets not be sad about this, we have all today".

I nodded and looked up at him, hiding my sadness "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

He smiled " Well I was thinking, since your not really up to walking yet, we could go for a picnic".

I giggled "A picnic, ok".

He smiled and helped me out of my bed.

**Ok, so I'm really sorry this chapter took sooooooooo long to get up. I have had so much on at school. So I'm very sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. I now have a new direction for the story! Yay! And I can't wait to share it with you all. **

**Thanks for all of the review I have relieved from you all.**

**Please review this chapter!!**

**Once again, thank you to my lovely sister for reading over this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

_EmPOV: _

I picked Rosie up and carried her down stairs after she got dressed, Esme passed me a picnic basket, which I balanced in one hand while still holding Rosie.

"We'll see you later Esme, thanks for the food!" I said to her with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks mum" Rosie said quickly before I rushed out the front door with her, I put her in my car. "So, where are we going?" Rosie asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I said with a chuckle, then got into the drivers seat, started the car and drove.

Rosie looked at me a pouted, "Not even the littlest hint?" she asked battering her eyelashes.

"Haha Rosie, not going to work this time, my mind is set, you're not finding out until we get there." I said.

"So, how long until we get to this unknown destination?" Rose asked.

"It will take about an hour for us to get there" I said.

We spent the rest of the trip talking.

I pulled up on the side of the road at one of the road stops, Rosie looked at me "Emmett, are you serious? This is a road stop".

I looked at her and smiled, "Just wait and you'll see" I said. I got out of the car, carried Rosie out of the car. She held the picnic basket.

I walked across the car park and headed towards the trees, I walked into the forest with Rosie.

She laughed "So, we're having a picnic in the forest next to a road stop?"

I shook my head "nope".

She looked at me intrigued but I said nothing, I wanted to see the look on here face when we get to our destination.

I stepped out of the forest and into a bright clearing, my eyes were on Rosie. She squinted trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright light, and then her eyes sparkled as she took in our surroundings.

I took my eyes off her to scan the area; I had found it a few years ago, just after I got my licence I went for a long drive, stopped at the road stop, and went exploring and that lead to finding this place. It was a small field with wild flowers everywhere, a water fountain in the middle of the field and hanging under a tree on the other side was a two person swing.

Rosie looked at me, "This place is beautiful, how on earth did u find it?"

I shrugged "I like to explore".

I walked over to the swing and sat Rosie down on it, when pulled the picnic rug out and laid it out on the grass.

Rosie watched me laying the rug out, I looked up at her and smiled, she beckoned me to come over to her with one of her fingers. I got up and went and sat next to her on the swing. As soon as I sat down Rosie, grabbed the collar of my t-shit and her lips melted against mine. Wow I didn't expect that, god I love this woman. After a couple of minutes Rosie pulled away and smiled, "So, what did mum pack in the picnic basket?" she asked.

We both moved onto the picnic rug, Rosie opened the basket and looked inside. She pulled out a container and opened it, "Mmm, strawberries". I leaned over to her and took one of the strawberries out and held it up in front of her lips. Rosie opened her mouth and took a bite of the strawberry. She smiled "yum", then looked up into my eyes, I stared back into hers. Again our lips met, Rosie laid down on the rug pulling me down with her, me on top of her, her legs on either side of mine our tongues moving together perfectly. One of my hands on the back of her head the other rubbing up the side of her body and top of her thigh. She tugged on the bottom of my t-shirt, I pulled away for a second, took the t-shit off and threw it aside, then met her lips again.

I grinded against her, one of her hands was now on my chest tracing up and down my abs and other around my neck. Rosie's hand moved down to the button on my jeans. I pulled away from her just slightly "This is what you want?" I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted before we went any further, man I'm whipped.

She nodded, our lips met again and it turned into a day that I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

We got back to Rosie house late that night; I pulled up out the front of the house and helped Rosie out of the car and inside. I carried her upstairs and into her room, she looked up at me, "I'm going to miss you so much" she said.

I looked down at her "I'll only be gone two weeks and as soon as I come back I'll come straight here to you" I said, feeling as sad as her about having to stay away for a whole two weeks.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me then kissed the top of her head. "I have to go, curfew is in a couple of minutes" I sighed.

She nodded "Stay safe".

I gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I will, for you. I'd do anything for you. Always remember that Rosie, I'm always here for you".

She nodded "I know" she looked me in the eyes "I love you Emmett Mcarty" she said.

I looked back into her eyes "I love you Rosalie Hale" I said those word meaning them 100%. I then turned and left the room.

_Three days later: _

_EmPOV: _

I walked through the forest with my gun in my hands, waiting for something to jump out. I was actually kind of enjoying this survival camp so far, lots of new things to learn and it's awesome with all the gun training that we get to do. Well the guns don't actually shoot bullets, but it's still training. But there was one thing that was making this camp unbearable; I missed Rosie like I'd never missed anything before. This was nothing like getting grounded and having my play station taken off me when I was younger, ok well maybe I shouldn't compare Rosie to my play station. But god this is driving me insane, I need to see her and hear her voice.

Over these past couple of days I had decided, Rosie is the one and we are going to be together forever. I laughed quietly to myself; I never thought this would happen to me.

I heard rustling in one of the bushes ahead, I pointed my gun stayed quiet and waited. I saw the top of a hat appear from the bush, so I shot. A loud BANG! Went off. Then I heard a girlish scream and Edward jumped out of the bush with his hands over his arse.

"EMMET!!! YOU SHOT ME IN THE ARSE!!! WTH!! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!! MORON!!" he half yelled half screamed at me.

I stood there is shock for a second, then fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, "BHAHAHA!! I shot you in the arse!"

"SO, NOT COOL MAN!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS HURT" he yelled.

I said between laughter "Nope" laughs "I" laughs "have" laughs "never been" laughs "shot in the arse before" laughs.

"WELL MAYBE YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE" Edward screamed at me, still rubbing his arse where I shot him.

I composed my face and looked at him "You not serious".

"Hell Yes I Am Serious! You Moron!" Edward said and puck up his gun and shot it at me.

I feel to the ground and actually started crying, holding my testicles. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER EDWARD!!!"

Carlisle came out from somewhere "What the hell are you two screaming like a bunch of girls about", he looked down at me and Edward both in pain on the ground and laughs. He actually fucking laughed; he opened his back pack and chucked me and Edward an ice pack each.

Half an hour later I sat glaring at Edward, still holding the ice pack, "If I can't have kids now because of you, I'm going to kill you" I said.

Edward glared back at me "You're just lucky that gun didn't have real bullets".

I looked away from that jackass and looked off into the forest thinking of Rosie, and what she was doing right now.

_RPOV: _

_Three days later_

"Come on Rose!! Stop moping in your room; we're going to school today!! Em and the boys are going to be back in 8 days." Alice said to me, practically dragging me out the front door.

I was walking on my own now, which I was enjoying, but I wasn't looking forward to going back to school. Bella was driving us today and she was waiting in her car out the front of my house. Alice and I got into the car then Bella drove off down the road.

"Rose, school isn't going to be that bad, so wipe that sad look off your face" Alice said, leaning to look back at me in the back seat.

"I hate school, you know that Alice" I said, I was missing Emmett like I had never missed anything before; I missed him so much that it hurt. I sighed, I guess the distance was a good thing for a little while because it made me and hopefully him realise just how much we are meant for each other.

Bella parked the car and we all got out, Alice hurried off to go and do something. Bella walked with me into the school. "Rose, I know it's hard. It's hard for me too with them not being here. But hey look on the bright side of all of this, it's going to be really exiting when they come back" she smiled "I have to run off to get a book from the library, so I'll see you at lunch" Bella hurried off in the direction of the library.

I slowly walked towards my locker, I realised there was someone walked besides me. I looked up to see who it was and frowned. "What do u want?"

**Gosh I have so much going through my head for this story at the moment so I'll hopefully be updating much more often. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter!!**

**Thanks for all of you that have been reviewing and reading this fanfiction!!**

**Please review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**For those of you that cry easily you may need a box of tissues for this chapter, I know I did writing it. **_

_RPOV: _

I looked up at James waiting for his reply; I no longer feel that need to run whenever I see him.

"I need to talk to you Rosalie" he said, in his deep husky voice that was nothing like Emmett's.

"I don't see any need to talk to you, goodbye James" I held my head high and started to walk away. James grabbed my arm and pulled me into a janitor's closet and shut the door.

I looked up at him and glared "What the hell do you want James?" I said.

"Well there are a lot of things I want, but we can't get everything we want" he said with his eyes looking up and down my body. Ew, he made me feel like I needed to throw up.

"Get to the point James, what the hell do you want?" I said impatiently.

"I was getting to the point, don't interrupt me." I glared at him, he ignored my glares and kept talking "My point is, I came to warn you, before you put yourself in a mess like you did with me. You're no good for this new guy, you're worthless Rose. You and I both know that, you would never be good enough for a guy like him. You're hurting him by being with him. You should leave before you hurt him more, which you know you will. You should have never left me Rose, you know you and I are so alike. We're meant to be together Rose." He said.

I looked up at him, "You're wrong, Emmett and I are meant to be together" I said, he had to be wrong, I wasn't hurting Emmett by being with him…was I?

James laughed and locked the door, "Maybe, but I'll have to change that then, huh?"

I glared at him, what the hell does he have planned.

James come closer to me, kissed me and the next thing I knew I had duck tape over my mouth.

I felt my heart start to race, I started to shake in fear, that's when I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open.

He pushed me roughly down to the floor, and held my arms tightly so I couldn't move.

He then gathers both of my small wrists in one of his hands and held my arms above my head, he pulled my skirt up to around my waist.

I shut my eyes tightly and looked away, he pulled my underwear off and undid his pants.

The rest was a blur of pain that seemed to never end and my unheard sobs.

Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, I don't know how much time had pasted since the darkness came. But all I could feel was pain everywhere was throbbing. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees and cried. I don't know how long I stayed there like that crying, but after awhile the tears stopped coming. Everything felt numb; all I knew was that I needed to get away, far away and fast.

I got up slowly my knees shaking. I picked up my bag and unlocked the door. The hall way was dark and empty, by the look of out side it must have been the middle of the night.

I walked out of the school, not really registering what was going on around me. I went to the bank and emptied my account, which was quiet a lot of money to keep me going for a little while.

I then went to the nearest hotel and checked in under a fake name, I went up to the room, went inside and locked the door. I went straight into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

The girl that stared back at me didn't look a thing like me. Her eyes were cold and dead. Her long blond hair hung messy down the sides of her face. There was no make-up on her face, but big black smudges under her puffy eyes.

I had to get out of here; I had to get far away. I couldn't face anyone after what happened and most of all I couldn't let Emmett see me like this. The girl I was this morning, the girl I've know all my life was gone and I don't think she will ever come back.

I pulled out a pen and note pad from my bag and started to write the note that would change my life that I had because accustomed to forever.

_Emmett, _

_By the time you read this I will be already gone. _

_Remember all the things we wanted, they are different now. _

_We were always meant to say goodbye, always trying to be together when we weren't meant to be. _

_I want you to know, this was never meant to work. _

_And I need you to move on, you'll find someone that will love you forever. _

_I don't want to hurt you. _

_You know that I love you so much, I love you enough to let you go. _

_We can't make this right because it is so wrong _

_So, I had to go. _

_Look after yourself _

_I'll always remember you _

_Rosie _

I looked down at the piece of paper; it wouldn't make much sense to him. But it did to me; I don't want him to know what happened. He never needs to go through something like that, he deserves to be happy his whole life.

I looked down at the piece of paper, and read it once more. I waited for the tears to come, but they didn't, I was past crying. I couldn't feel anything.

The only thing I could think was, I need to get away from here, I can't let him hurt.

I pick up the piece of paper and my bag. I walked out of the hotel room and down to the elevator. I handed the key back to the lady behind the desk and walked out of the hotel.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and I could barely register what I was doing.

I mailed the letter to Emmett, got into a taxi and went to the airport.

I got on the first flight available, the flight that changed my life forever…..

________________________________________________________________________

_EmPOV: _

"Come on boys, everyone on the bus."

Thank god this camp was over, it wasn't as boring as I thought it was going to be, but the amount that I was missing Rosie was maddening. I quickly hopped on the bus.

"Dude can you just sit still?" Jasper said to me slightly irritated.

I hadn't realised I was fidgeting so much "Sorry Jazz" I tried to sit still.

I stared out the window, I couldn't wait to see Rosie, to see her smile and hear her voice. God, I'm going to kiss the living hell out of her when I see her.

After what seemed like the longest two hour bus ride in the universe, we finally got back to the school.

I ran off the bus, quickly grabbed my bag, ran down to the room and chucked my bag in my room. Then ran back out to Carlisle, who just looked at me, laughed then said "Go on, I'll see you up there".

"Thanks Carlisle" I took off running up the road to the house.

I got up to the house and knocked on the front door, then tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for someone to open it. I was expecting Rosie to open the door, she knew I was coming home today and I thought she would have seen the bus drive into the school, but Esme opened the front door.

I smiled "Hey Es…." I took in the look on her face, the look of worry and sadness "What's wrong?" I asked. The look on Esme's face gave me this feeling that it was something to do with Rosie, so god help me if something has happened to her I'm going to shoot the bastard responsible.

Esme looked up at me with tears in her eyes "She's missing Emmett, no one know where she is" Esme said quickly before bursting into sobs. Esme held out an envelope to me, I took it. Carlisle came up the driveway then, looked from Esme to me and then we all went inside without a word.

Inside Bella and Alice were both sitting on the couch; Alice was staring out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Bella had her head in her hands was quietly sobbing.

Carlisle took Esme somewhere; I didn't pay much attention to where he took her though. I went and sat on the staircase and looked down at the envelope in my hands, I ran my finger over the writing on the front. It was Rosie hand writing, I opened the envelop and read the single piece of paper inside it.

The words on that page tared my world apart, I had never thought it was possible for your heart to break, but I think mine did with the words on that page.

I read them over and over trying to make sense of them, like they were in a different language that I couldn't understand.

It sounded like Rosie was trying to hide something, like there was some meaning behind this letter that I didn't understand.

I had a feeling that someone was responsible for this.

Bella came over and sat next to me "This isn't like Rose, she doesn't just run away if something goes wrong" Bella said.

I didn't look up at her, just nodded.

"I just wish we could have stopped her" she said.

"How long has she been gone" I asked.

"8 days" Bella said, then started sobbing again and got up and walked off.

After I don't know how long Alice came and sat next to me.

"I should have stopped her, I'm sorry Emmett. I had a feeling something was going to happen. The way that James was looking at her, I should have known she was going to run" Alice said the last half of the sentence in a barley audible whisper.

The only word that stuck out was _James _Rosie had told me about what the mother fucker did to her. I bet he has something to do with this. I could feel rage building up, if he hurt her in any way, I'm going to make sure that bastard pays. I got up; I had to find him now.

I ran out the front door, down to the school, got into my car and drove to the one place I knew a bastard like him would be… The pub.

_EdPOV: _

I examined my arse in the mirror there was a big purple burse where Emmett had shot the bloody gun at me.

My mobile started to buzz, I pulled up my pants and answered it "Hello…. Oh Hey Bella I was just about to head over to see you… wait, what happened?... ok, calm down, I'll be there with Jasper in a second." I hung up the phone and sprinted out of my room. Jasper was in the hallway heading towards the door, I grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"What the hell Edward?" he said running along side me.

"Emmett's going to do something stupid, I'll explain in the car" I said.

We ran down to where all the cars were parked jumped into mine, I started it and speed down the road.

"So, what's the idiot doing this time?" Jasper asked.

"Bella rang me, Rose is missing and Bella and Alice have a feeling that this guy named James has something to do with it" I said quickly, I wanted to be with Bella so much, she needed me to be there with her to hold her while she cries. I was still in shock that Rose was missing, this was Rose, and I was even a little bit scared of the woman.

"Wait, go back, Rose is missing?" Jasper said with concern on his face.

I nodded "She disappeared from school 8 days ago. That's all I got out of Bella, she was yelling at me to go and get Emmett before he does something really stupid" I said.

"Oh" Jasper said, still with an entirely confused expression on his face.

I parked the car out the front of the pub and Jasper and I got out. I went to walk into the pub, but Jasper grabbed my arm "If he's beating this guy up he isn't going to be in the pub. They'll be in the ally" Jasper said.

I looked at him "Yeah, I knew that" I said, damn it, why did I have to stuff this up all the time.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

We walked down the ally way at the side of the pub, and sure enough there was Emmett beating the shit out of a guy, who I presumed was James.

Jasper and I ran over to him and grabbed his arms pulling him away from the guy, Emmett struggled to get free of us, shit he was so much stronger then me. But we managed to hold him long enough for James to get away.

"YEAH, RUN AWAY YOU PUSSY!!!" Emmett yelled after James.

Emmett then fell onto his knees and put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault" he said.

Jasper and I just stood there, looking down at Em. Not knowing what to do.

_**A lot happened in this chapter and I hope yo liked it, if you did Please Review! **_

_**I know it's sad that Em and Rose aren't together but bare with me, I have a plan. **_

_**Thank you to all of you that have been reading my story! **__**J**_

_**And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They are what keep me writing! **_

_**I would like to thank my friend Sarah for reading over this chapter she's awesome giving up her time to do this for me : D **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Four years later: _

_RPOV: _

I sat down in the chair in Claire Montegues, my agents, office, and flicked through a magazine while I waited for her to come back from her meeting. I had met Claire three years ago in a mall down town, she gave me her card. Now three years later I'm sitting here, as one of her most successful models.

I was liking modelling, you didn't have to talk to may people unless it was about your walk or the way you needed to pose. The only person I really had to talk to was Claire and she knew me well enough to know I didn't like to talk about personal stuff and that I like to have lots of work.

Claire walked into the office "Rosalie, darling, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." I stood up from my chair and we hugged.

"It's ok Claire, I wasn't waiting long" I said.

Claire went and sat in at her desk and I sat back down in my chair. I waited for her to speak, the suspense was killing me. Claire had phoned me earlier in the day and told me that she needed to see me as soon as possible.

Claire smiled "I have great news Rosalie. There is this fantastic new designer that is rising to the top so fast it's almost maddening, and her company called me today and said they want you to model for them. They want you to be the face of the brand" she said grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled "Wow that's amazing, when do I start?" I asked. The biggest job I have had so far was when I got to model one of Dior's dresses in Milan, being the face of a new, fast rising brand was just incredible.

"Well, they want you there as soon as possible, the only thing is your going to have to move down to New York" Claire said.

I looked at her bewildered "oh" was all I said. New York was so close to where I used to live, so close to everything I ran away from, so close to him, Emmett. I fought back sobs after thinking his name.

"Rosalie, I know you have something against New York for some reason that you won't tell me. But seriously, this is the job; remember when we used to always talk about one day you were going to get 'the job' that would make u huge! Well this is it, and you'd be stupid not to take it" she said. Claire often gave me speeches about how I was going to be a very famous model one day, one I got what she called 'the job'.

I needed to face my fears, and the first step was going to be going to New York, I nodded "Ok, I'll do it".

Claire smiled "Great, I just need you to look though the paper work, and bring it back signed tomorrow and then we can get you all set to go" she said with enthusiasm.

I nodded and then got up and left the office.

I walked down the busy street in LA towards my apartment building, the place I had never actually been able to call home; it was just the place I lived.

I walked into the apartment building and took the elevator up to my apartment; I unlicked the door and went inside. As always my apartment looked overly clean and unlived in, not welcoming at all. Like a display house. I went into my bedroom and lounged on the bed and opened the contract for this job, I read through the whole thing and then signed the last page.

I got up off my bed and headed to my small gym, I got on the treadmill, running was my escape, it let me think and clear my mind.

A few hours later I was under the covers in my bed staring up at the ceiling, the worst time of day. Nights had gotten easier over the years and no were near as bad as they were originally, but some nights like tonight, I would just break.

I could see Emmett's smiling face in my head; the rose's that he had left out for me the first time he asked me out. Then I saw James face, and the tears came. I curled up in a ball and cried until I fell asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_EmPOV: _

"Wncle Wmmett! Wncle Wmmett!! Up!!" Bonnie squealed jumping on my bed.

I groaned "5 more minutes".

"NO!! Mummy says up! Or no pancakes!" she said.

I sat up "Pancakes!"

Bonnie grinned "Yep yep".

I got out of bed and picked Bonnie up "Come on squirt, lets go get the pancakes before your evil dad eats them all" I said.

"Waddy not Wvil" she said frowning at me. God she looked like Bella when she did that, it was almost scary.

"Ok, Ok. Lets just go get the pancaked then" I carried her downstairs.

"Morning Bella! Morning Edward!" I bellowed.

Bella placed a plate of pancakes on the table "It was about time you got out of bed" she frowned at me, I looked at Bonnie, she was giving me the same frown. This made me laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

I grinned "Nope", I sat down at the table and piled a stack of pancakes onto my plate.

I started to dig into the pancakes, shoving as many into my mouth at a time as I could.

Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow "What's the rush Emmett?" she asked.

"I have a builder coming down to see my designs in an hour" I said.

Bella nodded "oh".

"Why? What did you think I was rushing for?" I asked confused.

"Well" Bella pursed her lips "I though you might have called Kristy" she said.

I just looked at Bella "I told you I wasn't going to call her because I don't date" I said. I had become stern with the fact that after what happened with Rosie I was never going to date anyone, ever. I would never love anyone the way I loved her.

Bella sighed; I ignored her and stubbornly kept eating.

When I finished I got up from the table and went upstairs to get ready.

Once I was ready I went back downstairs, "I probably won't be back until late, I'll see you all then" I said and then left the house.

Edward, Bella and Bonnie had been living with me for about two years now, after Bonnie was born Edward was looking into getting a bigger house for them all but was worried about the cost. I had my big empty house, so I just told them that they could move in with me.

I still think about Rosie everyday, where she is? What she is doing? The real reason why she left? All of the questions that I still have no answers too and so far it doesn't look like I'm going to get those answers.

I got into my car and drove to my office building, in the middle of New York, my house was on the outskirts, so I didn't have a huge drive to work everyday.

I parked my car in the underground parking at me office and went inside.

"Morning Sarah" I said as I walk up to my personal assistance desk. Sarah looked up at me from her 'TopGear' magazine.

"Morning Emmett, What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

I looked at her and laughed "I have that meeting you scheduled with, Mr. Barnards remember. Regarding his new hotel that we're building" I said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, sorry" she said.

"It's ok" I said, then headed into my office to get ready for my meeting.

Half an hour later, Sarah knocked on my door and let me know that Mr. Barnards was here.

I walked out of my office to greet him, we said hello and shook hands. Two hours later we had finished the meeting and I had Mr. Barnards new hotel/casino contract signed.

Once Mr. Barnards left I went over to Sarah, she looked up at me waiting for my response. If we had this deal it would be out biggest one yet, I looked down trying to look all serious.

She waved her hands around "Well, Emmett? Did you get him to sign the contract?" she asked impatiently.

I looked at her and grinned "Yep! We're going to need to have a big party in here on Monday" I said with enthusiasm.

"OMG! That's fantastic!" she hugged me "Well I have to head off now Em, I've got that swimming competition and then Henry and I are going out somewhere or other. I'll see you on Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend and for gods sake take a break and don't work the whole weekend." She said giving me a stern look and then rushing out of the office.

I slumped down in my chair, she had no idea. I needed to work, it kept my mind from wondering and thinking about, I gulped, Rosie.

I shook my head, picked up my things and headed back home.

I parked my car out the front of the house, there were a few more cars out the front. I took a second glance at the cars, one was Jasper and the other was Carlisle's. I sighed, oh I forgot Bella had organised that dinner for everyone.

I got out of my car and slowly walked up to the house, trying to put my happy face on. I opened the front door and walked inside. Bonnie ran past the front door squealing, a second later Falcon, Alice and Jaspers son, came running after her. I laughed, I baby-sit the two of them all the time.

I walked into the lounge room, Jasper and Carlisle were in a deep discussion about something. Probably something going on up at the school, Carlisle was still principal there and Jasper was vice-principal there now.

I walked upstairs and into my room. I got changed out of my suit into jeans and a t-shirt and went back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, it smelt amazing, Esme was stirring something on the stove and talking to Bella who was chopping vegetables.

I walked over to Alice, who was sitting Bonnie and Falcon at the table. "Hey Ali" I said.

She looked up at me "Hey Em, you're home early. How did the meeting go?" She asks. Even though bother she and I knew that she knew exactly how it went, I had learnt over the years that Alice has a special talent of working out what is going to happen in the future, however, no one ever questions her about it.

I smiled "We got the job".

Edward came into the kitchen then "Well I think that gives us three things to celebrate tonight now" he said.

I looked at him "What are the other two?"

"Well first I passed my interne exam, I am now officially a qualified doctor" he beamed.

"Congratulations Ed!" I said.

"And the second thing to celebrate is that fact that my new line is coming out next week, and Lauren found an apparently amazing model to be the face of my brand" Alice cut in with her usually enthusiasm.

"That's great Ali" I said.

She nodded "Yep, Next stop Milan" She said with a grin.

Alice sat plates of food down in front of Bonnie and Falcon, she looked at Esme "OMG, I almost forgot, I have to show you my last photo shoot that got into Vouge" she said, skipping off to get it.

_BPOV: _

"BELLA, I NEED YOUR HELP I CAN'T FINE IT" Alice yelled from down the hall, where she was trying to find her magazine.

"Edward keep an eye on the kids, make sure they actually eat some of there food and not just chuck it on the table" I looked at Falcon who had a handful of pasta in his hand that he looked like he was about to chuck at Emmett, who wasn't paying attention to him.

I then went down the hall to where Alice was. "Do you remember where I put it after I showed you?" she asked.

I laughed and pick the magazine that Alice had shown me earlier up off the seat in hall. "Right where we left it".

"Oh, oops" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and flicked through the magazine looking for where Alice's photo shoot was. While flicking through there was a Louis Vuitton add that caught my eye. The girl in the add had fair skin, blonde hair and bluey purple eyes, she looked so familiar; my eyes took in the whole picture.

I gaped and took a step back, Alice looked up at me, got up and started waving her hands in front of my face, and even though she was so close she seemed so distant. She yelled something at me that I could barley make out what she was saying, like she was yelling at me while I was under water. Then everything went black.

"Bella, sweetheart, come on wake up", Edward voice filled my ears and I opened my eyes to find, my gorgeous daughter, Bonnie, staring down at me. I looked up to find Edward looking at me, he smiled when he notice I had opened my eyes.

Then what had happened earlier came back to me "Rosalie?" I said.

Edward looked at me confused, "Guess, I think I should take Bella to the hospital, I think she has a concussion" Edward said.

I shook my head "No", I tried to get up but Edward stopped me.

"You need to stay laying down love" he said, I love Edward with all my hear but god sometimes he is as thick as a brick.

"No Edward, get the bloody magazine I had before" I said.

Alice who was standing closest picked up the magazine I was looking at earlier, and stared down at it.

"This isn't possible" She shook her head. It was then that I noticed that everyone was now gathered in the hall.

Esme went over to Alice and took the magazine off of her, she gasped and her eyes filed with tears.

I looked around at all the people in the hall, for the person that I knew this would hurt the most, then I found him standing slightly away from everyone else, but slowly moving closer to see the magazine. Then he took it out of Esme's hands and looked down at the picture. His eyes didn't look away, he just stared at the picture.

Then Emmett dropped the magazine on the floor and ran out the front door. Everyone looked after him, Jasper went to follow him, but Alice put her hand on his shoulder. "No, let him go" was all she said.

We stayed where we were not moving, all in shock of what had just happened. It was crazy how one picture could send a group of people's life into a frenzy again. That picture only meant one thing, the answer we had been looking for, for four year. Rose was alive.

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I hope I didn't confuse any of you by skipping forward in time. **

**I would like to thank Claire(Claire: haha yeah I'm mention in this chapter and this is what I get for being the awsomness sister in the world :P peace suckers !!) for reading over this chapter, and all of you that have read this chapter. **

**Please Review! ****J**

**I'm also going to recommend that you all go and read my friend, bellalovesyou, new fan fiction. It's a great story about Bella and Edward, so go and check it out. **


	13. Chapter 13

_RPOV: _

The next day I was on a flight to New York, with a few of my things packed up. All of my other possessions were going to be packed up and sent over to New York in the next week. Claire had picked me out an apartment in central New York, which apparently had spectacular views and was huge. No that I really cared, I would be fine in a tiny apartment, because what's the use in having lots of material possessions, they don't make you happy. A few years ago I would have thought differently on the topic, by now everything was different.

I shook my head; I shouldn't think about the past, it never ends well. Time went quickly and in a blur as it always did, the next thing I knew I was in my car, a red Ferrari, which Claire had sent up to New York last night.

I drove down the practically deserted high way; it was 2 am in the morning. I didn't feel tired or the need to go to my new apartment yet. So I decided to just drive out of the city and see where I ended up.

I drove and drove and drove for I don't know how long, until I felt like if I didn't pull over soon my bladder was going to explode.

I noticed a road stop and pulled up to it. I got out of my car and went to the toilets, when I finished I walked around the area for a little bit. Something about it seemed so familiar, like I had been here before. Maybe, just maybe this was where Emmett brought me all those years ago…. The last place we ever went together.

I shook my head, no it couldn't be, I didn't pay any attention to where we were going and all road stops look alike. There was no way in hell that this was the same place; it would have to be… a miracle? Or a scary dream? I was torn between the two.

I sighed, well there's only one way to find out.

My knees shook as I walked over to the trees, once I reached the little piece of grass that was between the road stop and the forest I took a deep breath. Did I really want to do this? I thought to myself.

I sighed; well it's now or never. I took a step into the forest, it was dark and not as inviting as it had seemed when Emmett was with me. I walked through the forest, and then the thought came to mind, even if this was the place I had come to with Emmett, what were the chances of me actually finding the little field with the swing and fountain?

I kept walking for I don't know how long, I may have been walking around in circles. This must be a dream, this couldn't be real, maybe I fell asleep at the wheel and this is heaven? That's got to be it. I'm dead, it all makes sense now.

I looked up and realised that I was looking up at the night sky instead of the tree tops that I had been seeing before. I looked ahead of me and dure enough there was the same field. A little over grown then what it had been when I was here with Emmett, but the fountain was still there and the swing on the other side of the field. All lit up by the bright sparkling stars above, it make the place look like something out of a fairy tail.

I walked over to the swing on the other side of the field and sat down, enjoying the peace that this place made me feel. I could stay here forever, and be content.

After a couple of minutes, or maybe it was hours, I'd lost track of time. I heard some rustling in the tress, startled I looked up to the other side of the field. Waiting for what ever was approaching to appear.

But my fear got the better of me and I got up and rook off running into the forest, looking for the way back to my car.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________

_EmPOV: _

After I saw that picture of Rosie in the magazine I just ran out of the house and rook off a full speed in my car, I had to get away from everyone for a little while to clear my head.

Now I knew that she was alive new questions were coming into my head, Why didn't she come back? Was it my fault? Someone or something must have driven her away, she was my Rosie so strong and independent. It's been four year and I still have been unable to find any answers to those questions. I was beginning to drought that I ever would find answers.

I pulled up on the side of the road, at the place I came when I needed to think, when I just wanted to be absorbed in what Rosie and me used to be. The last place I ever took her, the field. I got out of my car and trudged into the forest, not taking in any of my surroundings.

I walked quicker then usual to get to the field, when I walked into the opening the moon light lit up the place making it seem more beautiful then ever. I looked over to the other side of the field and saw a flicker of what looked like a shadow. Must have been an animal I thought.

I went over to the swing on the other side of the field, I'd never been to this place at night before, but tonight it made me feel like Rosie was closer then she had ever been in a long time.

I put my feet up on the swing and just sat there staring off into space. I'd never been able to understand why I couldn't move on, there was just this feeling that I shouldn't.

I heard a rustling in the trees and looked up, on the other side of a field a figure appeared, I squinted to make out the persons features. She looked like an angle, her long wavy hair looed white in the moonlight and she was wearing a white dress that blew softly in the wind. I sighed ahh an angle, I must be dead.

I shook my head, what the fuck Emmett, you've turned into a nut job, like Edward. Gah, I rubbed my eyes and looked across the field again she was still standing there.

Ok, I am seriously dead, and an angle has come to get me, either that or I have finally lost it. I sighed, well I might as well go and check out what my nut job of a brain has made up.

I got up and started to walk over to the other side of the field, but stopped when the angle started to back away. We stood there a couple of meters away from each other, just staring. Her eyes bore into mine, like she was trying to work out something that didn't seem right to her. I looked back into those eyes, so familiar yet different, distant and sadness written all over them. The eyes I had seen in the picture this after noon, the eyes that had made me drive out here at this time of night, here eyes.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speck and then closed it, then started again "We're dead, if this were reality this wouldn't be happening" she said.

I nodded "but I fucking love this, it's better then reality" I said, why was I being honest with her, there was only one person in the world that I had ever opened up to like this, and she was gone.

She smiled "You haven't changed at all" she said.

I grinned at her, the grin I hadn't felt appear on my face in forever, "No, I've changed a lot, when you left you took a part of me with you and now it feels like I finally go tit back" I said.

I could see tears appearing in her eyes "I should go" she said.

"Please don't leave yet" I said.

She shook her head "I have to, I have somewhere I need to be. Goodbye Emmett", and with that she turned and left.

I sank onto my knees in the field, and put my head in my hands. No, I would never find anyone that meant as much to me as her, this was why I can't move on.

_RPOV: _

I woke up on my bed, still fully clothed. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. What happened last night was a dream, right? I pulled a leaf out of my hair, how odd. I shrugged and got out of bed. I had a quick look around my apartment, Claire was right it was huge. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Mmm one thing I do love to have is a huge shower, it's the one place I ca relax without thinking.

After my shower I opened my suitcase and pulled out a purple blouse, a black pencil skirt and a pair of purple peep toe heels. I looking in my full length mirror and threw my hair up into a messy bun and put on some mascara and clear lip gloss. I didn't want to look to over done for my first meeting.

I went down to the elevator and went down to the ground floor. I walked out of the apartment building and onto the busy street of New York.

It wasn't a far walk to the building where I was meeting this designer, it only just occurred to me that it was odd that I didn't know the designers name.

I walked up to the building and pulled out the piece of paper that had the floor number that I had to go up to on it, floor 54.

I got into the elevator and clicked 54, wow the top floor. She really was a successful designer. When the floor finally got to the top floor, I got out of the elevator and walked over to the front desk, the office was bright and welcoming. It made me think of my old friend, Alice, I sighed.

The lady at the front desk looked up at me, I looked down at her, "Rosalie Hale" I said.

The lady smiled "Ok, well she's waiting for you in her office, I'll take you right in" the receptionist said.

She led the way down a long hall that had lime green walls with a few dark brown chairs that we passed. The interior design was edgy and interesting, I liked it.

She opened the door to an office at the end of the hall way, and ushered me into the room, "Mrs. Whitlock will be here in a minute", then she shut the door and left the room. I turned at looked around the office, it was amazing the way in which it had been decorated. The wall on my right was entirely glass, but half of it was tinted purple. The wall at the end of the room was white with lots of different colours full fashion prints. The wall on my left was a light pink colour, there was a purple couch on this side of the room, I sat down on it. In front of me was a little round white coffee table with a black vase that had red flowers in it. On the ceiling there were lights with black cylinder light shades.

I looked around the room taking the rest of the interesting edge design in, I would have to ask who did the interior design for this building.

The office door swung open and a little girl, that looked about 2 years old, came skipping into the room. She stopped when she saw me and looked me up and down with her big emerald eyes. Then she smiled at me and skipped over to me, and jumped up on the couch to sit next to me. Something about this girl seemed so familiar, "Me Wonnie," she said.

I laughed and smiled "Hello Bonnie, I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you".

She grinned at me again, something about this little girl seemed familiar. The door opened again and a little boy that looked the same age as Bonnie came into the room. "Wonnie, mummy told ou. No comy into her office" the little boy frowned at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her hair, her dark brown curls bouncing around her face. "Me wanted to see the wrtty wosawie." She said.

He just frowned at her, she grinned back at him, this made me laugh. The office door opened once more and a short lady with spiky brown hair came into the room. It didn't take me too long to realise who the designer that I was meeting was. Why did this have to happen to me?

Alice didn't take much notice of who I was at first, she was frowning at the two little kids in the office "Falcon and Bonnie, what did I tell you on the way over? Hmm, do u remember my one rule? No coming into my office. Now quickly go and sit with Lauren while I have my meeting" she said with a stern voice.

Wait, go back. Alice is a mum? Wow, a lot has happened since I have been gone. Alice didn't look that different, she was still the same short and slightly scary girl that was my best friend. My best friend that I had just run away from with no explanation. I shouldn't be here, coming to New York was a bad idea.

I got up and picked my bag up. Bonnie and Falcon had left the room and Alice had gone back down the hall after them. So, if I snuck out quickly I could get away from this city.

As I got about half way down the hall, Alice was coming back down the hall at the same time. I froze and looked at her, she froze to and looked at me. There was shock in her eyes, which I'm sure mirrored mine. The folder that she was holding in her hand fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Alice? Are you ok? What did you drop?" I heard a girl's voice say. Neither of us replied to the voice, we just stood there staring at one another.

"Rose?" Alice asked slightly confused, kind of like she was talking to a ghost.

I looked away from her and nodded. Feeling tears come into my eyes.

Then I focused past Alice, to the other end of the hall. There was a girl standing there with dark brown hair that came to her waist and she had big chocolate brown eyes, Bella.

I dropped to my knees in the hall and stared at the ground. This can't be happening. Was all that went through my mind.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I have pictures on my profile of Alice's office and Emmett's house. **

**Once again thank you for reading, and Please Review!!**

**Once again thankyou to Claire for reading over this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

_RPOV: _

We all sat down back in Alice's office, no one said anything. I was trying my hardest to avoid Alice and Bella's glances at me, I didn't want to see all the unanswered questions in there eyes.

"How?" Bella was the first to speck breaking the silence. Her voice sounded so lost and confused. I sighed, yep Bella hadn't changed much, although she did seem a bit stronger and more grown up then she had been the last time I saw her.

Alice huffed, getting impatient "Rose, talk to us. We were your friends. You just left, it's been four years and you turn up out of no where. What happened?" Alice asked.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, all the sadness and fear that I had kept locked up all these years bust out. I missed them, I missed talking to Bella and Alice about everything, I missed our shopping trips, I missed our brownie pig outs, I missed going to the beach in summer and laying in the sun gossiping about anything and everything. I missed my two best friends. I missed having a family, I missed my mum, I even missed Carlisle. But most of all, and what hurt the most, what I promised myself I wouldn't think about, I missed him, I missed my Emmett and I was afraid that by now I had lost him forever. I knew that what I felt for Emmett I would never feel for anyone else in my life. He was the one and I let him go. No, I didn't let him go, I left him.

Tears ran down my cheeks, I was unable to stop them, Bella and Alice sat there shocked for a second, but didn't say anything. Then I felt a hand rubbing my back, and a tissue was handed to me, the couch moved up slightly on either side of me. It was then that I knew, I had never lost my two best friends, they where always going to be there for me.

"Rose" I could hear Bella trying to fight back tears "We need you to tell us what happened, you just picked up and left. I keep thinking back to the school morning, when I left you to go to the library, everything was fine and then I never saw you again until now. What happened?" Bella pleaded with me to tell her.

I spoke for the first time to them "I…I can't" the sobs took over again.

Then Alice spoke "Rose, you need to tell us. What ever happened is something big I know it. For fucks sake Rose, you where Rosalie Hale, the hottest girl in school, you had so many people that cared about you. Bella and I were always there for you when you needed us. I have never been able to get my head around why you left. It just doesn't make sense to me….." Alice kept babbling, which was something I had never heard her do before, I guess people do change.

I cut her off, "That day, after you left Bella." I took a deep breath and everything that had happened that day came pouring out, what James did to me, the hotel, the letter, getting on the plane, everything. It was a day that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

When I was finished I didn't even look to see the reactions from Alice and Bella. I just put my head in my hands. Telling them made me feel that little bit stronger, like a weight I had been carrying for these past four year and been lifted slightly.

They both hugged me and the three of us just sat there sobbing.

_EmPOV: _

I could feel something hard squishing one side of my face, I opened my eyes and saw the steering wheel. I rubbed the numb side of my face, memo to self; try not to sleep on the steering wheel again. I looked around the empty parking lot that I was in. Ok now to work out where the hell I am.

I scanned the area, oh this place. I sighed and started my engine, I always came here when I was upset, it always seemed to clear my head. Which made no sense, I thought it would have the opposite effect on me, after all it was the last place I ever took Rosalie.

Then what happened the night before came rushing back to me. Wow, that couldn't have been real, it was just one crazy dream. Man I was turning into a psycho.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the free way.

I looked at the clock an sighed, it was almost night again, I must have slept for a long time. I sighed, Bella would be really worried, she always freaks out when I do this.

Just over an hour later I pulled up into my driveway. There where lights on inside but no Bella coming running out to yell at me for scaring the shit out of her again. Ok, this is odd.

I walked up the front steps and into the house, it was practically dead silent. Bella came out from the lounge an over to me.

She didn't even frown at me, there was a look of worry written all over her face, I looked at her confused "Bella, what going on?" I asked.

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes "Bella, what wrong? Is everyone ok?" I asked now worried.

She looked up at me "You'll see" she said.

I followed Bella into the lounge room, everything seemed the same. I scanned the room, everyone was here, Bonnie and Falcon playing in the corner. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all sat on couches. But in my chair, there was someone sitting. Rosalie, no, this wasn't real, I really had gone to loppy land.

"Come on everyone, we'd better give them a minute" Alice stood up from the couch, took Jasper's hand and left the room, everyone else followed. I looked back at Rosalie, still sitting in my chair; she wasn't looking at me, just staring out the window.

I sat down on the long couch and looked down at the floor, I didn't know what to say to her, or if she was really there.

She was the one that left me, she should be the first person to speck. She would know very well that I want an explanation. Nope, I'm not talking, she has to talk first.

I heard soft foot steps then the couch move slightly, I looked up from the floor to see Rosie looking at me with her sad eyes. She opened her mouth to speck "I…" but she stopped and closed it again. The look on her face showed that she was really thinking about what she was going to say to me, I didn't start talking, just sat there looking at her waiting.

Rosie looked so similar to the last time I had seen her; her lips still fell into the same gorgeous pout, her body curved in all the right places, her hair still fell in light blond waves down her back, although it was a little longer then it had been. The main difference in Rosalie was her eyes, they weren't the eyes that I remembered, her eyes used to sparkle when she looked at me and they used to glow. Now they seemed dark and distant, and it hurt to know that something had caused this.

Rosie looked into my eyes "Emmett, I'm sorry" then she started sobbing.

Four year, it had been four years since I had seen her. Why did it all of a sudden only feel like days, like I was back in military school and nothing had changed. But everything had changed, we aren't just teen agers anymore, we're adults. We both have jobs and live separate lives.

But the one thought I couldn't block out of my mind, the one I didn't want to think and hadn't aloud myself to think… Emmett you're being an idiot, you loved her and after all of these year you still love her, stop being an arrogant ass and be there for her like you have wanted to all these year.

And with that I pulled her into my arms and held her as she sobbed.

I don't know how long I sat there with her while she sobbed, but I never let her go and she didn't pull away. The house was dead silent and it was like it was just me and Rosie in our own little universe.

Rosie pulled away slightly and looked up at me. Even with her puffy red eyes from crying she still looked beautiful. "I…I need to tell you what happened" she said.

I looked down at her and nodded "Ok" I said.

She pulled away from me and sat up straight, looking at the other side of the room intently. "You were always going to be the hardest person to tell this to, I think that was part of the reason I ran away, I never wanted anyone to look at me with sorrow in there eyes. And I never wanted to drag you through this, because I knew Emmett, I knew you would have gone and done something you would have regretted if I told you" she said, I was confused so far I didn't really get what she was talking about.

"I..I don't understand Rosalie… what happened?" I asked with confusion

"I'm getting to that Emmett, just let me finish. I'm just trying to get explaining it to you right in my head" she looked at me and half smiled "If that makes any sense".

I shook my head "Not at all, but I'm all ears Rosie, keep talking" I said, interested in what she was trying to say to me. After all the answers I had been looking for, she was the only one that could give them to me.

"The day I left, six days after you left for that camp was when it happened. That day is one that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Her eyes seemed to be focusing far away like she was re-living everything that happened in her memory. "Alice and Bella went to do something's before homeroom, so I headed towards my locker to get books. That's when he touched my shoulder" Rosie shivered like remembering it gave her an electric shock, I wanted to badly to reach out and pull her into my arms but something inside me was telling me this was not the right tie for that.

"He said he wanted to talk to me, I said no. So, he pulled me into the janitors closet and started talking to me about you, saying that I was hurting you by being with you, that a girl like me should never be with a guy like you. That I asked for everything that I got." She paused and closed her eyes.

"Then, he put duck tape over my mouth and raped me" I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth, I knew there was a reason I wanted to kill this James guy all those years ago. But now I really wanted to hunt down the fuck head and kill him. I had never felt this kind of anger go through me before.

But Rosie continued pulling me down from my murder plans "I stayed in there all day and most of the night, I think, I wasn't exactly keeping track of time. Then I went to a hotel, and stayed there for about an hour and thought about everything. I decided that it wasn't the right thing to do to stay there and that I should leave. So, I wrote that letter to you, went to the airport and got on the next flight that was leaving. I ended up in LA, and have spent the last four years there. At first it was hard, but then I met Claire and started modelling. I came to New York because I was offered a job as the face of this fabulous new designers clothes. That designer turned out to be Alice" she stopped talking and looked away from the wall and down at her hands.

"Rosie" I softly took her face in my hands "That day I came back and I found out you were gone, I lost something, my heart. With out you with me I just give up, I can't live without you, Rosie baby I'll love you always. I'll be here for you forever, always. I never want to see you hurt, and I want to protect you. I never stopped loving you, there has been so many times over these years that I have wanted to be with you. I've thought about the other guys that you could be with, and I wanted to be them, I wanted you because I've never felt this way about anyone before Rosie. I would do anything for you and that's never going to change. There was never anyone else Rosie, I love you and only you." I said, letting the words just spill out from my mouth, all of those words being the truth, she is my everything, even after all this time that we have been apart.

She looked into my eyes "There was never anyone else, it was always you Emmett" she said.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough." I said, it felt like this was my fault, if I had been there I could have stopped what happened from happening and Rosie and I would have never been separated for any amount of time.

She shook her head "Emmett there are something's that you just can't stop from happening. But it isn't what happened in the past that you need to focus on. It's what's going to happen in the future. We can never go back and change our past, so we shouldn't dwell on it, but we can change our futures and pick ourselves up from our mistakes and make things right again." she paused "Emmett I made a mistake that day, I left something behind that I shouldn't have and I was stupid. You had my heart all those years ago and I never took it back, there's something about you and I can't help but love you. I'm so sorry that I left" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rosie, don't cry. You said it's our futures that we can change, so lets change our future" I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Lets be together". I pulled away to see her response.

She looked away from me for a second, thinking I think. Then she looked back at me and she looked into my eyes "Emmett, it's going to be hard, what happened it still hurts me everyday." She said.

"I wont push you Rosie, we can take things slowly." I looked away "But if you don't want to, ill let you go" I said, hoping she wouldn't pick the second option.

"In that letter that I wrote to you, I said, 'I love you enough to let you go', but really that was a stupid excuse. If you really love someone you will do everything in your power to never have them hurt….I want to be here, I want to be with you Emmett. I want to feel again" she said smiling at the last part.

I smiled and softly kissed her "Thank you" I said.

She smiled at me "How do you do it?" she asked.

I looked at her confused "Do what?"

"Make me feel this way…make me love you" she said.

I smiled "It must be my irresistible charm" I gave her a grin.

Her finger tips traced my dimples and she smiled "I've missed you more then words can say" she said.

"I've missed you more" I said with my grin still plastered on my face.

For the rest of that night we sat there just talking, like we used to, like time had stopped and nothing else mattered but us.

**I hope you liked the way in which I put that chapter together. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I have been receiving :)**

**Once again I would like to thank my sister, Claire for reading over this chapter. **

**Please Review!! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_APOV:_

"Alice stop pacing you're making me dizzy" Jasper said to me while leaning on the kitchen bench.

I hadn't even realised I was pacing, so I stopped and leaned on the bench next to Jazz and placed my head in my hands.

Jazz wrapped his arm around me "There going to work it out Ali, so stop this and lets go home and we can come back in the morning" he said.

I sighed, why did Jazz always have to be right, I looked up at him and nodded.

"Ed, we're going to head home and come back over in the morning, ok?" I said looking at Edward.

He nodded "ok, we'll see you then" he said.

Jazz picked up Falcon, and we went out side and to our car. We got in and headed home.

I looked out the window, that dream that had been haunting me all these years, the one I had the night before Rose ran away, it had meant something. I could have stopped what happened to her, I could have stopped James from hurting her. My dreams have always had a deeper meaning behind them and I should have worked this out sooner.

I was pulled out of my train of thought, Jasper put his hand over mine, "Love are you ok? You seem kind of out of it" he said worried. Jasper always worried about me for no reason, over protective foul. But I loved him none the less.

I looked at him and half smiled "I'm just in a little shock, to have her turn up out of the blue after all these years. It's just, going to take some getting used to" I said.

Jazz sighed "You mean if she stays" he said.

I looked at Jasper "She's going to stay Jazz, I can tell that. I just… don't know how she is going to cope with everything." I said.

He nodded "Well we're just going to have to see what happens".

I sighed and nodded "Yeah, I guess".

Jazz parked the car in the garage and the three of us went inside. Jazz carried Falcon to his room and put him to bed. I went into our room and change into my pyjama's, a violet silk night gown with lace trim, then got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Rose was sitting in the corner of a bedroom, with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, there was a bang noise coming from somewhere else, she looked up. Her face stricken with tears then put it back into her hands.

The door swung open and Emmett rushed into the room, there was a cut across his cheek and blood on his shirt. "ROSIE!" he yelled and then ran across the room to her pulling her into his arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Come on lets get you to a hospital." he said and the picked her up and walked out of the room.

Then it was like time moved fast, I was standing still but everything was moving fast around me. Next thing I knew I was standing in a hospital, Rose was laying in the hospital bed and Emmett was sitting on the chair next to her holding her hand, she was crying.

Then time moved fast again and now it was Esme sitting in the room with Rosalie and there where two cops in the room talking to them.

I was trying to focus on what they were saying but I couldn't pick much of it up "We're going to work this out" Esme whispered to Rose. Finally I was heard what they were saying.

"Alice, love wake up", Jasper's voice was coming from somewhere; I turned around but couldn't see him. Then the whole room rushed around me and I was looking up at Jasper. He was looking down at me with a worried look on his face.

"Were you having another dream?" he said.

I nodded "Yeah", I sat up in the bed trying to riddle out what this dream meant, all of my dreams seemed to have a meaning behind them. They always seemed to end up becoming something that really happens. Jasper and I however, hardly talked about them together; he didn't say anything but I knew that it freaked him out a little that I had these dreams.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and we both went back to sleep.

_RPOV: _

Last night had been very serial, I was shocked about what had happened and it hadn't full sunken in yet. It was amazing how one day could change everything, and surprisingly telling everyone about what had happened made it a little easier to deal with, I thought that they would all look at me with sorrow. But I was wrong I didn't get a look of sorrow from Emmett, he just sat there and held me after I told him.

I opened my eyes, I was still in the living room. But I didn't have that feeling of emptiness that I have had ever since I left here all those years ago, I felt whole.

I heard light snoring, I turned over to see Emmett sleeping next to me, his curly dark brown hair all messed up. He opened his eyes and smiled "Good morning" he said.

I smiled back, "Morning" I said. He picked up a piece of my hair that was hanging in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded and we both got up off the couch, I followed Emmett into the kitchen. Bella was standing at the stove cooking something and Edward was sitting at the table reading the news paper.

This didn't feel right; there were too many people around me. I'd gotten used to being alone, this just didn't feel right. I focused my eyes on the floor and didn't say anything. I heard Bella whisper something, then I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and lead me out of the room. "I'm sorry Rosie, how about I take you back to your place?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I nodded and looked up at him "Ok" I said. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't act all happy around them, the people I ran away from. I needed to adjust, and that was going to take a lot of time.

We got into Emmett's car and he drove off down the free way, I told him my new address.

The car trip was quiet and slightly awkward like we didn't know what to say to each other. Emmett pulled up out the front of my apartment building, this didn't feel right, I didn't want him to just leave now. "Come and spend the day with me?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled "ok" he said.

Emmett then parked his car and we both got out and went up to the elevator and up to my room. I unlocked the door and we both went inside. "Wow, quite a nice place you have here" he said.

I shrugged "It's ok, I guess".

Emmett chuckled "Rosie this is an apartment in central New York, and it's huge, it's probably worth more then my house and you don't like it?" he gave me a confused look like he didn't understand.

I shrugged "I'm just not as concerned about material possessions as I used to be". I paused, wait did he just say his house "Em, you have a house? Then why are you living with Edward and Bella?" I asked confused.

Emmett looked at me raised and eyebrow and chuckled "Rosie, it's my house, not Edward and Bella's" he said.

"Oh, but why are they living with you?" I asked.

"Because, when Bonnie was born they couldn't afford a bigger house and pay for Edward's medical course. I had that big house, so I said they could come and stay with me as long at they wanted and in return Bella cooks", he grinned.

I laughed, it sounded odd to me, I didn't remember the last time I had ever laughed. "Well that was sweet of you".

We spent the next couple of hours talking about what had happened since I left and our jobs. Emmett was very intrigued at the fact that I am a model.

"So, you got any food in this place?" Emmett asked.

I jumped up from my seat, went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and fridge. I then looked back out at Em, who was in the lounge room. "I don't think I have anything you would like to eat. We could go down to the shops?" I said.

"I know the best patisserie that's just down the road. I can run down there and get us something and you can wait here" he said.

I nodded "Sounds like a fabulous idea, I'll have a shower while you're gone".

He looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself, and then he said "Ok, I'll be back in 20 minutes tops". Then he left my apartment.

I went into the bathroom and had a shower, when I was done I opened one of my suitcases and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved grey top and put them both on, then I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail. It was a simple outfit but I was comfortable and I just felt like me, like I didn't need to try to be something I'm not.

_EmPOV: _

She nodded "Sounds like a fabulous idea, I'll have a shower while you're gone" Rosie said.

I thought about saying fuck the patisserie I'll join you in the shower, but I decided that it might be a better idea to keep my mouth shut. Rosie had said she wanted to take things slowly, not that I had any idea how slow she meant, but if I let her make the first move then I will know what she wants.

"Ok, I'll be back in 20 minutes tops" I said and then left the apartment and headed down to the patisserie.

17 minutes later I opened the door to Rosie's apartment with coffee's and a bag of food from the patisserie. "Rosie, I'm back" I said as I entered the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen", I heard Rosie call from the kitchen. I went into the kitchen Rosie was putting two plates on the table.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I bought a few different kinds. I've got a latte, a long black, a cappuccino and a hot chocolate, if you don't like any of them I can head back and get you something else, or if you don't like coffee I can go to the juice place…."

She cut me off "Emmett, breath, I'll have the latte" she smiled.

I smiled back "Ok, one latte coming up" I placed the latte down in front of her.

I then took the long black out and put it on the table for me. "I bought the best chocolate croissants in the world" I said and then placed them in the middle of the table.

We both sat down, I watched Rosie as she bit into her croissant, "Wow, they are good" she said.

I ate my croissant, Rosie looked at me and laughed "You ate that fast" she was about half way through hers and she put it down on her plate. "I can't eat this whole thing, do you want to finish it?" she asked.

I greedily nodded, she laughed at me and held the croissant up to my lips for me to bite it. I opened my mouth and she pulled it away and giggled.

I pouted "No fair", this made her giggle more. So I picked her up and pushed her off her chair, so we were both on the floor and I was leading over her. She was still giggling, then she looked up into my eyes and stopped, I looked back into her eyes and moved my face closer to hers our lips almost touching. Then I softly kissed her and she kissed me back, but then she pulled away and sat up. "You should go" she said.

I looked at her confused; did she really just ask me to leave? She got up off the floor, and I got up too.

Rosie looked down at the floor and didn't meet my eyes "I'll see you later" she said.

I was frozen in my place, I didn't want to leave her. But I was afraid that if I stayed that would drive her away. So I forced myself out the door and left her in her apartment.

I walked slowly down to my car, great I had fucked up, well done Emmett you dick head. I just got her back and it felt like I was going to lose her again.

There was someone to blame for what had happened and that someone was James, I clenched my firsts. Now all I needed to work out was where to find that fuck head and make him pay for what he did to Rosie.

He may have thought he had gotten away with what he did after all of these years, but I was about to show him just how wrong he was.

Time for me to put to use all those skills I learnt and military school and teach this mother fucker a lesson.

**Please Review!! **

**I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I'm building up to something, don't worry it's all planed out in my head! : ) **

**Thanks for reading!! : ) **

**Oh and thank you to my sister, Claire again for reading over this chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

_EmPOV: _

I spent the next couple of days trying to track down James, but there was no sign of him. So I did what any smart person would do, I decided to get someone else to do the hunting for me, I hired a personal detective.

Rosie had called me as soon as I got back home from her place and apologised for her little freak out, I had told her that she didn't need to apologise for it and that I was sorry I moved to fast for her.

Now we were both sitting on her bed, Rosie was flicking through the book Alice had given her with all of the designs from Alice's new collection. Rosie sighed, closed the book and turned to me.

A mischievous smile spread across her face and her eyes became heavy with lust. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that book only had Alice's designs in it?" I asked confused as to what had made her suddenly give me that look. I also wanted her to change her expression quickly because fuck she looked hot like that.

Rosie moved closer to me and sat on me with her legs on either side of mine. Damn it, what was she trying to do to me. She kissed up my neck and across my jaw line, when she reached my ear she whispered in it "Em, I'm sick of taking things slow, I trust you with my life." She said seductively.

My dick went immediately hard after her words, which she of course felt and started to undo my shirt. Her lips met mine and we kisses passionately, my hands grabbing her perfectly curved hips.

The women I had fucked since Rosie was gone were only one night stands. Hey, I'm a guy okay, I can't just go cold turkey for four years. Plus, when I was with Rosie it wasn't the same, it wasn't just sex, it was making love.

_RPOV: _

"Rosie..are you sure this is what you want?" Emmett asked me.

I looked at him with seductive eyes, "This is what I want Emmett" I said with no sign of backing out in my voice. This was what I wanted, Emmett had proven to me that he will never hurt me and that he would take things as slowly as I wanted them to be.

But I couldn't do it anymore the lust which I felt for him over powered me, and I had to have him. His hard dick in between my legs showed that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Emmett grabbed onto the bottom of my singlet and pulled it off me, I could tell that he was trying to be gentle with me, which I was thankful for I was a little nervous about this. But it has been four years and I just wanted him…so badly.

Emmett's hands went to my back, he undid my bra and chucked it away, his hands went to my breasts and he started to rub them. A moan escaped my lips.

Our lips met again and our tongues wound together. My hands went down his chest tracing his perfectly sculpted muscles; I undid his belt then took it off him. I then worked on the buttons on his pants and teasingly slowly undid the zipper. He lifted his hips up so I could slip them off.

He didn't make a move to take off my skirt, so I impatiently stood up and chucked it off. His eyes widened and he moaned at the sight of me. I was wearing one of my Victoria Secrets, white lace g-strings.

I didn't take my eyes off of him and slowly slid the g-string down my legs. If his eyes could have popped out of his head I think they would have. He looked me up and down as I crawled back on top of him. I passionately kissed him and tugged his boxers off.

My eyes trailed down his body, past his chiselled abs and down to his throbbing erection. He has by far the biggest dick I have ever seen. I looked back up into his eyes, he was just holding onto my hips waiting for me to make the next move when I was ready.

I grinned seductively at him as I placed myself over his member. I slowly lowered myself down, feeling him fill me. It was then that my nerves kicked in and I noticed that my hands were shaking. One of his hands moved to my chin and he softly moved my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. "Rosie, it's me."

I nodded and didn't let my eyes leave his, when he was fully inside of me and I adjusted to his size, my nerves vanished and I started to rock my hips back and forth. Building up to that glorious release. Emmett's hands on my hips helped me until I finally succumbed to the pleasure, moaning loudly as my orgasm flushed through me. I felt Emmett come just after me.

Once we had both rode out our orgasms I rolled off him and lay, curled up to his side. We were both panting for air. Emmett arms wrapped around my and he pulled me close to his side "I love you Rosie" he said and then kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and smiled "I love you Emmett". I lay there with Emmett's arms around me, while we just enjoyed being together.

_EmPOV_

_Three weeks later_

I was woken up from my sleep when my phone went off, I got out of the bed and groggily answered "Hello".

"Hello Mr Mcary, it's detective Lawson. We've found him" the detective said. Wow, they worked fast it had only been three week since I had gone to see him.

"Ok, great. Hold on a sec" I went out of Rosie's room and into the lounge room. "Ok, where is he?" I asked.

"He's working as a taxi driver here in New York, I've emailed you all the details. If you need anything else give me a call" he said.

"Ok, thanks, bye" I hung up the phone. Finally I was going to get to beat Jame's ass for what he did to Rosie.

I wrote a note for Rosie:

_Hey Babe, _

_I had to go and do some things, _

_I'll be back to see you later tonight. _

_I Love You_

_Emmett. _

I placed in on my pillow, then headed out of the apartment.

I pulled out my blackberry and checked the email, noting down where James lived. I figured that because it's a Saturday morning the best place to look first would be the fuck heads house.

I headed down a revolting part of New York, which I had never been to before. Yuck, this is definitely where someone like him would live. I headed into a rotting old apartment building; it didn't have an elevator only stairs.

I walked up the stairs to apartment number 54, James apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood James, I had only seen him once before all those years ago but I would never forget his face. He looked me up and down "Who are you?" he said rudely.

I replied by punching him in the face, he stumbled back and fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up at me with a slightly scared expression on his face "What's your problem dude?" he asked rubbing his jaw.

"What's my problem, let's see now shall we. Do you remember a girl, Rosalie Hale, how you raped you fuck head. You made the only girl I have ever loved leave. Well guess what fuck head she came back and we're together again. She told me everything that you did to her, you pathetic low life" I spat on him.

James started to laugh, what the hell, he obviously was not learning his lesson. I kicked him in the side, he stopped laughing. Got up off the ground and tried to swing a punch at me, which I dodged.

I grabbed him by his arms and tripped him, so he was on the ground again. I went to kick him again but he grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground too. He's going to wish he didn't just do that.

I punched him over and over and over, I was a lot bigger then him so it was easy. Then somehow he managed to get away from me and ran to the other side of the room, I went after him. He opened a draw and fumbled through it for something. I was almost about to tackle him to the ground again when he pulled out a gun and held it out at me.

I was in shit now, I held my hands up in the air. "Don't do anything stupid" I said.

He kept the gun pointed at me, "You think this is stupid you're the one that attacked me!" he said with anger.

"Because you fucking raped my girlfriend and got away with it all those years ago!" I said angrier now.

"From what I remember the slut deserved it, she needed to be put in her place" he said.

"HOW DARE YOU!! SHE DID NOT DO ANYHTING TO DESERVE THAT YOU ASSHOLE!!" I yelled at him, fuck head needed to learn to respect women, I can't believe there are jerks like him walking around out there.

I went to throw another punch at him, but he shot me in the side. Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion, I looked up at him, and then down at where he had shot me and the blood stated to pour out of the wound.

I didn't notice the pain, Rosie's face appeared in my head and I had to get help. But my legs didn't seem to want to move, and I felt my knees buckle as I fell to the ground.

James picked up something then ran out of the room, I just lay there on the floor trying to get up and move….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_RPOV: _

I opened my eyes, and suddenly had the feeling of loneliness that I always seemed to have whenever Emmett wasn't around, how odd because he had stayed here last night. I turned over and the space of bed next to me was empty, I sat up and looked around the room "Emmett?"… no response.

I frowned, where could he be. Then I noticed a piece of paper on his pillow, I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Babe, _

_I had to go and do some things, _

_I'll be back to see you later tonight. _

_I Love You_

_Emmett_

Hmm, that's odd. What on earth could Emmett have planned? I shrugged and got out of bed. Whatever it was I'm sure he will tell me all about it tonight.

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Hmm, if Emmett wasn't going to be around today maybe Bella, Alice and I could go shopping. That would be fun. Although Bella would probably kill Ali and I if we took her shopping… again.

But hey it had been four years of no shopping together for the three of us; we had a lot of catching up to do. That was how Ali had put it anyway. I giggled and got into the nice warm shower.

After my shower I got out and chucked on a red dress that came to just above my knee and had lace along the bottom of it. I then skipped into the kitchen to call Ali first.

I stopped dead when I a person sitting at the table, "What…What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing that my voice had already started to shake.

He turned around, and I looked at the face that had been haunting me all these years, his face, James face. He stared at me and a smile that sent shivers down my spin appeared on his face.

"Well, Well, Well, it's nice to see you too Rose after all of these years. I wondered what had happened to you." He said.

"Leave!" I said, trying to make him think I wasn't scared of him, I don't know how well it was working though.

He got up out of the chair and laughed "That's not how to greet an old friend now is it Rose, I though you had manners" he said.

I glared at him "Emmett's going to be back here any minute and if he catches you here, you'll be sorry" I said.

He threw his head back and laughed "I don't think we will need to worry about him".

I looked at him confused, what did he mean by that? I was about to ask when I felt something hit me hard on my back and make me fall to the floor.

I turned over, despite the pain, to see who it was. I didn't recognise this man, but he seemed some what familiar.

I tried to get away from them, I quickly got to my feet and ran towards the front door, but James grabbed me around my waist and held me there. I let out a scream, hoping someone would hear what was happening.

The other man slapped me across the face "Don't make any noise" he said menacingly, I bit my lip and let the tears run down my cheeks. The man grabbed my chin roughly and made me look up at him "Now sweet heart, I'd like to introduce myself. My names Royce" he smiled a hideous smile and kissed me on the cheek "Such a pretty lady you are… To bad", he then slapped me across the face again. I could feel my cheek start to sting, but I could tell that this was only the beginning.

**I hoped you all like this chapter. **

**I know, I didn't another cliff hanger, please don't shoot me. Lol **

**I would like to thank, my friend, Sarah for her help with this chapter. **

**I would also like to thank Claire for reading over it. : ) **

**And I would also like to thank, my friend, Bella for her support! : ) **

**And most importantly all of you that read my story, without you there wouldn't be one : ) **

**Please Review! : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

_JPOV: _

"Alice, What the hell? You know u could just tell me where you want to g instead of dragging my along". I said slightly annoyed. Ali had rushed into the house, grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the car.

She let go off me "Just get in the car Jazzy, and drive to Rose's apartment" she half yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car, reversed out of the driveway and sped off to Rose's apartment. "Now will you please explain what the hell is going on?" I asked her.

Ali looked at me with concern in her eyes "I just have a feeling that we need to go there" she said.

I sighed, and nodded, not wanted to question what Ali thought, because her 'feeling' as she called them usually ended up being right.

I pulled up out the front of Rose's apartment building, Ali and I both got out of the car and headed for the elevator. I heard a scream coming from down the hall, in the direction of Rose's apartment; I looked at Ali, "Wait here". She frowned at me; I ignored her and went to the front door of Rose's apartment.

I turned the door handle, and to my surprise it was unlocked. I walked into the apartment, there was one guy leaning against the wall smoking, he was watching something, I followed his gaze and what I saw made me instantly so mad I could kill.

Rose was curled up in a ball on the floor and there was another guy standing next to her, he kicked her hard in the side.

I didn't even think, I ran towards the guy and pushed him to the floor, then punched him in the face. I got up off the floor and started to kick the guy as hard as I could. How fucking dare he, how fucking dare he come into Rose's apartment and hurt her. What kind of man would do that, and to Rose.

I could feel my anger rising as I kicked the guy again and again and again.

"JASPER STOP IT!! WE GOT TO GET ROSE OUT OF HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ali screamed at me, pulling me out of my angry trance.

I looked over at her; she was kneeling by a now unconscious Rose. I pulled out my phone and called for the police and an ambulance.

Ali looked up me with tears in her eyes "She'll be ok? Wont she Jazzy?"

I looked at Ali and said honestly "I don't know".

An hour later, Ali and I were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us how Rose was. I had been trying to get Emmett on his mobile but every time it had rung out. I had no idea where the hell that idiot was.

Bella and Edward had arrived about half an hour ago, Bella was sobbing quietly and Edward was trying to calm her down.

I put my phone back in my pocket for the 20th time and went and sat next to Ali again.

"You still haven't gotten hold of him?" she asked.

I shook my head "Voice mail, again".

Alice frowned, "It isn't like Emmett not to answer his phone" she said.

I sighed "Well the only place that I could think of that he would be was his office or the gym, I called both places and they said they hadn't seen him".

Paramedics came down the hall quickly wheeling someone on a stretcher into the emergency room.

Bella gasped "That's..Thats..Emmett!" she said pointed to the man laying on the stretcher, before it disappeared behind the emergency door.

Edward took Bella's hands in his "Are you sure that was Emmett love?" he said

Bella nodded her head "I'm 100% sure of it" she said.

Edward and I shot each other a glance, then Edward got up and went over to a nurse that was standing in the hall and started to talk to her.

When he was done he came back over to us with a worried look on his face "Yeah that was Emmett… he was shot." He said.

I went to say something, but was interrupted, "Mr Whitlock? Could we ask you a couple of questions?" I turned around to see two police officers.

I sighed and nodded "Ok", I turned back to the other, Alice gave me a small smile, that was meant to reassure me, I think.

I then went into the little room and sat across the table from the officers.

"I'm Officer Whitely and this is Officer Marten," he gestured to the other officer "We just want you to tell us everything that u saw happen in the apartment" one of the officers said.

I told them everything that I saw happen.

"So, after this you then attacked the man" he opened his folder to look at something "Royce King?"

I nodded "It was the only way that I could think of at the time to get him away from Rose and without him running" I said.

The officer nodded "That was irrational of you" I went to say something, but the officer continued "But we can see why you did what you did. Thank you for your time Mr. Whitlock, we may need to call you in again later to ask more questions, but that's all for now" the officer said.

I got up and walked back into the waiting room and sat down next to Ali.

_BPOV: _

Why? Why did this have to happen to us? Why when everything finally started to go right could it go so wrong? Why did this have to happen to Em and Rose? And who the hell would shoot Emmett?

It just wasn't fair; I let out a little sob. Edward wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him; I buried my face in his shirt and sobbed silently.

A little while later I heard footsteps and looked up to see a doctor walking down the hall towards us. At the same time Esme and Carlisle came rushing into the room.

Esme went immediately to the doctor, "What's going on? Are they ok?" she asked rushed.

The doctor looked at Esme "Are you family?" he asked.

Esme nodded her head quickly "I'm Rosalie's mother. Now tell me what is going on?"

"She's going to be ok; we couldn't find any internal bleeding, she has three broken ribs and quite a lot of bruising. There's something else, but I have to talk to Rose about it first, she should be awake soon." The doctor said.

Esme didn't bother arguing with the doctor, which surprised me. She just slumped down in a chair and waited.

"What about Emmett Mcarty?" I heard Edward ask.

The doctor looked at Edward, "He's in sugary at the moment, the bullet went into his liver" the doctor said.

Edward nodded "Ok, please come and let us know when you have more news" he said.

The doctor walked off down the hall. Edward sat back down next to me and wrapped an arm around me, while we waited.

_RPOV: _

I opened my eyes and looked around the white room, great a hospital. What had happened? I tried to get my head around everything that had happened back at my apartment. I could remember James being there and some other guy… Royce? I shuddered thinking about those names.

A nurse walked into my room holding a clip board, she looked at me and half smiled "Ah, you're up. I'll just go and get the doctor for you". She walked out of the room

A couple of minutes later a doctor walked into my room and came and stood next to my bed. "Hello Rosalie, I'm Dr. Mason. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little sow but other then that I'm alright" I said.

She nodded and wrote something on the folder she was holding, "You have three broken ribs and quite a lot of bruising", she said and then sat down in the chair next to my bed and looked at me sympathetically. "The police are going to come and see you some time soon to discuss what happened" she said, and then looked at her folder again, "Do you have any questions or anything that you would like to ask me?" she said

"Nope, but do you know if Emmett Mcarty is around by any chance? He's my boy friend." I asked, I really wanted him to be here with me now, so I could cuddle up to him and feel safe.

The doctor looked at me with apologetic eyes "He was shot and I think he just got out of sugary. The bullet went into his liver, but he's going to be ok. I'll come and let you know as soon as you can see him. Your mum is just out here though, would you like me to let her in?" she said.

I nodded, tears started to run down my cheeks. Emmett… shot. No no no, this was my fault; if I hadn't come back here he would have never been in the situation. But how did James find him? That confused me.

Mum walked into the room, sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry Rose. You're both going to be ok" she said.

I didn't say anything, just cried onto her shoulder.

_The next morning: _

_Still RPOV: _

I walked down the hall to Emmett's room, finally the doctor's had left me go down too see him. I was still in shock that James had shot him and I didn't know the whole story yet. Like how the fucking hell James found Emmett.

I opened the door to Emmett's room and walked in; he didn't hear me open the door. He was lying on the bed glaring at the ceiling, like it had offended him or something. I giggled and he look over at me and grin one of his gorgeous grins. "Finally! One of the stupid doctors's here let you come and see me, I was fucking begging to go up there, but no they wouldn't let me" He said angrily.

I smiled and went and sat on the edge of his bed, "I wanted to come and see you, but this was the soonest I could come" I said.

One of his hands reached up and he traced the burse around my eyes with his finger tips, "I'm so sorry Rosie, I should have been there, I should have protected you from him. I promised you that I wouldn't let you get hurt again and I broke that promise" he said quietly.

I frowned, "Emmett, this wasn't your fault, he shot you first. You couldn't have been there to help me. Don't you dare blame yourself for this" I said. Damn it, he has to know he can't protect me from everything, I'm going to get hurt sometimes in my life and he can't always be there to protect me from everything.

He frowned "No Rosie, you have it all wrong. I hunted him down, and went to his apartment to make him pay for what he did to you. Then he must have taken my wallet and gone after you" he said.

What!!??? Emmett went after him!!! "Emmett! You can't protect me from everything ok! You weren't there when I needed you! Twice now! I know the first time wasn't your fault. But if you didn't try to be the hero! If you didn't have the fucking need to protect everyone that is hurt! And were just there when I needed you this never would have happened!! God Emmett you're a idiot sometimes!" I said in anger.

"Rose! No, I want you safe, so I tried to make you safe in the only way I know how, going after who ever causes you pain." He said, trying to defend his actions.

"Emmett, you being their for me!!! That is what makes you my hero!! Not you going after the fuckhead that tore us apart in the first place!! Can't you see that! You can only comprehend that you don't want to see me hurt! But you can't seem to understand that this works two ways Emmett!! Do you not understand that I don't want too see you hurt either!!! Damn it! I can't do this right now Emmett" I turned and walked out of his room, then ran down the hall back to my room, lay on the bed and cried.

_**Thanks for reading!! **_

_**Please review!!! : )**_

_**I would like to as always thank Claire for reading over this chapter. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_EmPOV: _

I sat there on the bed stunned for a second at what had just happened. I heard Rosie running down the hall. Damn it, I'm a dickhead sometimes, I threw the sheets off me and got out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my side.

I looked down at the stupid hospital gown that they had put on me, man I look like a poof. Why couldn't they have something a little more attractive then these awful things in hospitals? I looked at the bag of clothes in the corner of the room, then my thoughts when back to how upset Rosie had looked as she ran out of the room and I turned and started to run and stumble down the hall.

I could feel a breeze blowing up the stupid hospital gown, man this stupid thing made my ass cold. I stumbled and cringed at the pain in my side, then tried to ignore it and continued down the hall, checking rooms as I went. This would be a lot easier if I knew which bloody room Rosie was in.

I noticed a nurse point at laugh at me as I ran past, what the hell?

Finally I reached a room and looked into it and found Rosie with her head buried into a pillow. I could her muffled sobs coming from her, I walked over to her. She didn't look up at me, so I guessed she didn't notice that I had come into the room. I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms.

She jumped and then looked up at me, I half smiled and cringed "I'm sorry if I scared you" I played with one of her curls, "I'm sorry Rosie, I guessed I should have talked to you about it a bit more before I just jumped into going after this guy." She went to speak, but I kept talking "But, you need to understand that at the time that was all I could think of to do to protect you, you mean the world to me Rosie and I never want to see you hurt. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him like I promised" I softly traced one of my fingers over a burse on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Rosie" I said in almost a whisper.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes "I'm sorry too Em, for the way I acted back there. I just… " She shook her head "It doesn't matter" she said.

I frowned "No, Rosie tell me what you were going to say".

"I know that the way I acted, back in your room was wrong and I should have thought about it more. But, Emmett the thing is, I worry about you and want you to not be hurt the same amount as you do me. I need you to understand that Em" she looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers "I love you Emmett" she said and a tear trickled down her cheek, I wiped is away.

"I love you too Rosie" Then I said the next thing that popped into my head "Marry me?"

She looked at me confused "What?"

I looked around the room, "Wait, let me do this the right way." I picked up the can that was sitting next to Rosie's bed and pull off the silver ring thingy at the top, I got no idea what it is called. Then I got off the bed and kneeled beside it, with the ring in my hands "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you with everything I have and I will always love you, you are my heart and soul the reason for my existence. Will you marry me?"

She just looked at me for a second, then started laughing, what? Why was she laughing? That wasn't the response I wanted.

She smiled and nodded "Yes, I'll marry you Em" she put her head in her pillow again laughing harder.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Em, I think you should put some pants on" she laughed even harder.

"Huh?" I got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the hospital gown didn't have a back and my arse was visible. Oh, now it makes since why that nurse was laughing at me.

I laughed and went back into the room and sat next to Rose, "You really want me to put pants back on? I thought you like my arse?" I said with a pout.

"Oh, I love your arse Em, but I don't think everyone else in the hospital will" she said still laughing at me.

"OH MY GOD!!! EMMETT PUT SOME PANTS ON!!" Jasper came into the room covering his and Falcons eyes. "I think you made me blind and Falcon is going to need so serious therapy".

"Nice arse Emmett, very toned, Jasper you should get Em's gym routine off of him, your arse could use some work" Alice said as she walked into the room laughing.

Jasper looked at her and frowned "My arse is very toned thank you very much" he said.

Alice was still laughing, I had my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh at Jazz. "I'm only joking honey, you have a very nice arse" she said.

Jazz grinned "Thank you, I know it's sexy" he said.

We all erupted in laughter.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked over at us, "wait a minute, what are you doing out of bed Emmett?" she asked.

I shrugged, picked up Rosie's hand and slipped the can thingy on her finger. "I needed to see Rosie".

Alice gasped "Oh my god!" she jumped up and down.

Two police men walked into the room, everyone looked over at them and went silent, "Is it ok if we ask you a couple of questions Miss Hale?" one of the officers asked Rosie.

She nodded "Ok, is it ok if Emmett stays in the room with me?" she asked.

The officers looked at each other then back at us and nodded, "Yes that is ok, we need to ask Mr. McCarty a few questions as well." He said.

Alice mouthed to us 'we'll come back later' then she, Jasper and Falcon left the room.

"Miss. Hale, we'd like you to tell us exactly what happened" one of the officers said.

She told them everything that had happened, by the end Rosie was shaking with tears running down her cheeks, I pulled her into my arms and she buried her face in my chest.

The officer's wrote down some notes then looked back up at us "Now, Mr. McCarty, could you tell us everything that happened to you".

I told them everything that had happened.

"So, you hired a detective to go and find Mr. James Rouge?"

I nodded.

The officer sighed "Well, this looks like it is going to turn into a court case. We'll be back to you with news of what is going to happen as soon as we can". The officers got up and left the room.

Rosie started sobbing again, I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair.

_Three weeks later: _

I woke up and looked over at the clock and groaned, great it was only three in the morning, and I couldn't sleep.

I rolled over and looked at Rosie, she was staring up at the ceiling, "Can't sleep either?" I whispered to her.

She shock her head "I'm so nervous and worried about tomorrow Em" the police had told us two weeks ago that we would be going to court and the two weeks had flown by, now we were both laying in bed dreading the next day, when we would have to go to court.

I sighed "So am I Rosie, but we can do this and then those two assholes will be behind bars and we will never have to see them again" I said, trying to reassure her.

She looked at me "But what if they send you or Jasper to jail? You went after James in the first place and then Jasper beat Royce up pretty badly. I don't want either of you to be taken away" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie, you remember what our lawyer said, the worst that Jazz and I could get is a small fine. What Jazz did was only to get the guy away from you and hire a detective to find someone isn't against the law. Jazz and I will be fine" I said, we had had this conversation any times in the past two weeks.

She nodded, and I pulled her into my arms. "It's all going to be ok Rosie, and once they are behind bars they wont be able to hurt you ever again. It's all going to work out, don't worry" I said.

Some time after that I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes the room was very bright, I looked over at the clock, 8:00, well at least we didn't sleep through the court case.

I looked at Rosie, who was still fast sleep in my arms. I kissed her cheek, and played with her hair. She opened her eyes and yawned, "Morning, we're not late are we?" she asked.

I shook my head "Nope, we're right on time, well it will depended on how long you take to get ready".

She looked over at the clock, "It's only 8, we have two hours, heaps of time". She kissed me and I kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around my neck. One of my hands rubbed up and down her side and the other one was on the small of her back.

Sooner then I would have liked she pulled away from me, "We better get ready" she said.

I pouted, "But can't we have some fun before we have to go to the boring court room?" I said, putting on a grin that always made her give in.

Her lips met mine again, and I rolled her over and hovered over the top of her, still kissing her.

_RPOV:_

I looked over at the clock, "Oh god Em, now we really are going to be late if we don't hurry" I said, getting out of bed.

Emmett chuckled and got out of the bed too, "You know it would be faster if we showered together" he said.

I laughed "Em, we really need to get ready now".

We both got ready in record time and went down stairs, Bella was in the lounge room fixing Bonnie's hair and Edward was looking for his car keys.

I went over to Bella, "Bonnie and Falcon are going to Charlie's house for the day, right?" Charlie was Bella's dad.

Bella nodded "Yeah" she finished Bonnie's hair "There now you look like a princess"

Bonnie grinned "Thank Wou Mummy" she turned to me "Wose, do I wook perrty?" she asked.

I smiled "Yes, you look very pretty Bonnie, like a real princess".

"I going to get y dolly mummy" Bonnie said grinning and ran off.

Bella looked at me "You're going to do fine Rose" she said with a small smile.

I sighed "I hope so, I'm just so worried about how it is all going to turn out" I said.

Bella gave me a hug, I hugged her back "You can do this Rose" she said.

Edward and Em came into the lounge, "Time to go" Ed said.

Bella went to get Bonnie. "We'll see you both there" Ed said.

Em and I went out to his car and got in. Emmett held my hand as he drove; he gave me worried glances every now and then. I don't think he realised that I say them, I played with my engagement ring. After we get out of the hospital Em had taken me to get a proper ring, instead of the soft drink can loop. Although I thought it was really cute and sweet how he just proposed out of the blue in the hospital. I let out a small giggle that was me and Em, never doing things the way that everyone else does.

Em looked at me again "What you giggling about?" he asked.

I smiled "I was just thinking" I said.

He raised an eyebrow "About?"

"You" I smiled.

He chuckled "Okay", Em pulled up in a parking space out the front of the court house "Are you ready?" he asked.

I sighed "As ready as I'm ever going to be" I said. Em and I got out of the car and headed towards the front entrance. We met up with Alice and Jazz at the entrance, all four of us entered the court room in silence. We were directed to seats at the front of the room, because we would be called up to talk sometime.

The judge came into the room and sat down in his chair, he hit his hammer on his desk "Commencing the hearing of Mr. James Rouge and Mr Royce King" he said.

I hadn't noticed that Royce and James where in the room until now, I looked over at them, there back were facing us and I was thankful for that.

The judge kept talking and then would stop for Royce and James lawyers to say something, or stop to hear a reply to a question for one of them. They were both pleading innocent.

Faster then I thought it would happen I was called up, the judge turned to look at me.

"Miss Hale is it true that you were raped by Mr. James Rouge 4 years ago at Fountian High?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes", I was fighting back tears as the memory replayed in my mind.

"And is it true that Mr. Royce King and Mr. James Rouge came to your apartment and beat you?" he said.

I nodded "Yes", I couldn't say anything else because I knew if I did the tears would start.

"Miss Hale, would you be able to give us a disruption of what happened these two time?" he asked.

I nodded, and first gave them a full description of what happened at the school 4 years ago.

"Why did you run away and not go to the police?" he judge asked.

"I was only 17 at the time, I was scared to go to the police and I didn't want to have to go through everything that would happen after I went to the police, so I ran away" I said.

The judge nodded. "And a description of what happened in your apartment".

I explain everything that I could remember that happened in my apartment.

"How do you think they found your address?" the judge asked.

"When Emmett was brought to the hospital his wallet was missing, and there was a piece of paper in there from a few days before with my address on it" I said.

The tears were now quietly rolling down my cheeks.

The judge looked over at Royce and James and there two lawyer's "Do you have anything you would like to ask?" he asked.

One of the lawyer's stood up "I would like to ask for a short recess do discuss with my client" he said.

The judge nodded "15 minutes recess" then he banged his hammer thing down.

I went back over to Em, Ali and Jazz. Emmett pulled me into his arms, held me close and whispered in my ear "You did great Rosie, it's all going to be ok" he said rubbing my arm.

We just sat there for the 15 minutes, until the judge and everyone came back into the room.

The judge banged his hammer again "Commencing the trial" he said.

James's and Royce's lawyer's stood "Permission to speck?" one asked.

"Granted" the judge said.

"We would like to change our plea to guilty" one lawyer said.

I looked over to Emmett and whispered "That means that the trial will end now right?"

He nodded and I smiled.

The judge nodded "Ok, then we will commence with the sentencing" he said.

The judge and all of the jury went out of the room.

Twenty minutes later the judge and jury came out of the room and everyone took there seats again. One of the people from the jury stood up.

"For initially pleading innocent to a crime that you both, Mr. King and Mr Rouge, did commit and then changing your plea to guilty. We sentence Mr. Royce King to 15 years in prison, and we sentence Mr. James Rouge to 20 years in prison." The jury person said.

James and Royce were escorted out by police; Royce looked over his shoulder and grinned at me, making me shiver.

All four of us stood up and left the court house, Bella and Edward were waiting out the front. Bella had a frown on her face "I can't believe they actually tried to plea innocent, they really are crazy" she said.

The conversation about the case continued, I tuned out though, I was staring off into space at the ground. I couldn't get the picture of Royce's awful smile out of my head. Next thing I knew I was being carried somewhere, I looked up to see Em looking down at me and I rested my head on his chest.

"You ok babe?" he asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

I nodded and yawned, "Yeah, just glad that it's all over" I said.

Em put me down in the car and went around to the driver's side of the car and got in. The trip home was silent, I just stared out the window and watched all the passing apartments and building. Em pulled up to on the side of the road.

I looked over at him, "Why did we stop?" I asked.

He looked down at the steering wheel "Rosie, I've been thinking, I know something that will get your mind off this whole court case." He looked at me. "What do you think about eloping? We could just leave a message for everyone, they wont be home yet, tell them that we need a break and elope." He said.

I thought for a second, it would be something that would take my mind off everything that happened, and I didn't really like the idea of a big wedding. I smiled "That sounds like a great idea Em" I said.

He smiled "Ok". He pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Hey, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Falcon and Bonnie." I thought it was cute how he addressed his message to the kids as well "We're going away for a little while, Rosie especially needs a break. We'll call you when we get there and let you know where we've gone. Talk to you all later, Bye!" Em hung up.

I laughed, "That was sweet Em, the only thing is, I hope Alice doesn't work out what we are planning because you and I both know she will hunt up down" I said.

Emmett chuckled "Then we will just have to get a move on and fast" he said. He pulled back on the road and we headed to my apartment.

When we got there we rushed up and quickly packed some bags with essentials and a few empty bags for buy things while we were away. Then we went back down to the car and put all our baggage in the boot.

Em, speed to the airport, we went into airport and looked at the departing planes board, the next plane out of here was going to the Caribbean. I looked at Em "The Caribbean?"

He smiled and nodded "Lots of beaches and sun and it will be peaceful".

We went to buy tickets; the only ones left were in first class. Em laughed and bought them. Then he took my hand and we ran to catch the plane and then we took our seats.

I pulled out a deck of cards out of my handbag, Em looked at me and raised an eyebrow. We are both very competitive, so this would be very interesting.

"What game?" he asked.

I kept a straight face then grinned "Snap!" I said.

He laughed, "Ok, but I'll win, you know I always win Rosie" he said.

I laughed "Oh, we will just have to see about that Emmett" I said.

I halved the deck, giving Em half and keeping the other half for myself. We started to flip our cards over one my one on the little table; I looked up at Em, who had a look of intent concentration on his face, this made me giggle.

I flipped over another card and put it down, then Em did the same. "SNAP!" we both yelled at the same time. Both of us had our hands on half the pile of cards "I soooo win that" I said.

He frowned "No, my hand was down first" he said.

I pouted "No, mine was" I said.

"No, clearly I won" he said.

I giggles, "You know we sound like arguing two year olds" I said.

He chuckled "I know".

We played a few more games of snap to pass time. Then I fell asleep.

I don't know how long after but Em was lightly shaking me, "Rosie, it's time to wake up, we're about to land" he whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, then stretched and sat up in my chair.

Once we landed we got our bags and went to leave the airport to find a close hotel. We past a shop in the airport and I stopped to look into the window. I went up to Em and gave him y suit case to hold, "Wait here, I think I found my dress" I said and went back to the store.

Went up to the counter, the dress was perfect, white with beading on the bodice, tucked in at the waist and then a flowing skirt that came to just under the knee. It was perfect; I bought the dress and went back out to Em.

He smiled at me "Do I get to see the dress?" he asked.

I shook my head "Nope, not until we get married Em" I said.

He smiled "Well while you were in the shop I organised accommodation and at the place the have a little garden where they do weddings. I booked there for tonight. Does that sound good? If you don't like it I can cancel and we can get married somewhere else. Or if you changed your mind about eloping we can go back hoe or…" I cut him off by kissing him.

"It sounds perfect Em" I smiled.

He smiled back at me and nodded "Ok".

We went to the hotel, which was absolutely beautiful; we had a room that looked out onto the beach, with big palm trees that hung over the veranda for shade. The room had a huge king sized bed, that looked out onto the ocean when the curtains were open, a table for two inside and one on the veranda, a big bathroom with a shower and spa and a second small bathroom with a shower, and a small kitchen.

I finished looking around and went back to Em and kissed hi "It's beautiful here Em, this place is perfect" I said.

He smiled "I'm glade you like it, but it's not as beautiful as you" he said.

I smiled "You're so sweet, but don't get to corny on me" I said with a giggle "I'm going to start getting ready for tonight, I only have an hour and a half to get ready. So, I'll see you in the garden at 6" I said and went into the big bathroom and started to get ready.

I tied my hair half up with a silver clip, letting my curls hang loosely down my back. I put on a little make-up, some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Before I knew it the clock said 5 to 6, I was ready in perfect timing. Slipped on a pair of white wedges, with a white ribbon that criss crossed up my leg.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and down to the garden, which I had gotten directions to when we got to the hotel. I waked down to the garden, there where fairy lights set up everywhere and the garden looked amazing.

I walked out onto a deck, there was a gorgeous view of the sea and the sun setting and more fairy lights up in the trees. Emmett stood at the end of the deck, with a man, who I assumed was the preset. Em, was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and black pants.

He took my hands in his "You look beautiful" he said with a smile.

Then the preset started talking, "We are gathered here today.."

Em and I both looked at him "Can we skip forward too the I do's?" we both said at the same time, then laughed when we realised what we just did.

The preset smiled "Ok, Do you Mr. Emmett McCarty take Miss Rosalie Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said.

Emmett smiled "I do".

"And do you Miss. Rosalie Hale take Mr Emmett McCarty TO be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preset said.

"I do" I said with a smile.

We kissed.

Snap a camera went off, Emmett pulled away and smiled "I hided a camera guy to take some pictures that we could take back with us" he said.

I smiled "Oh, that was a great idea" I said.

We went down to the beach to take more pictures near the water.

After a heap of picture's Em picked me up and walked over to the water "I love you Mrs. McCarty" he said.

I smiled "I love you Mr. McCarty". I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Emmett and I could finally be happy, with no one to ruin it, everything was perfect or so I thought.

_**So that was way longer then any of the other chapter's I have written. **_

_**I'm thinking this is the end of this story. **_

_**-a Picture of Rose's dress will be on my page!**_

_**However, I'll write a couple of years later chapter if you all would like me to, so if you do Review or Pm me. **_

_**Thank you so much to all of you that have read 'This can't be happening'. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**As always **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **_

_**I would like to thank Claire for reading over the chapter's of this story, and helping make the story flow a bit better and to Bella and Sarah who have been there giving me ideas and helping along the way. **_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!! : ) **_

_**And thank you for all the support throughout writing the story…with all the lovely reviews. **_

_**Remember if you would like a couple of year's later chapter or maybe story…. Let me know : ) **_


	19. Autor's note Please Read! :

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry if this tricked you into thinking that I was posting a new chapter… but I have better news… I'm going to start a sequel to 'This can't be happening'… called 'Black Blade' **

**Summary: **

**Sequel to 'this can't be happening', 5 years later, Rose and Em have the perfect life, full of family and friend. But will someone take this away from them? Tearing them apart.**

**I'm going to have the first chapter up in a few days and I hope you all will enjoy it. : ) **


	20. Notes: Sequals finally up!

**I have finally put together a sequal to 'This can't be happening' called 'Black Blade' check it out. **

Summary: Four words that changed my life in a split second, "Your husband didn't survive"


End file.
